Edolas I Think You Mean Earthland
by ChaosDragonslayer777
Summary: Natsu goes with the Strauss' on that fated mission,the only change he can make is sparing Lisanna's family the years of guilt from her death,only to be replaced with the loss of him in her place. Now he's in Edolas & with help from Mystogan is able to use magic in the strange world.He ends up joining the Edo FT & finds himself drawn to an unknown Bluenette in the guild. bad-summary
1. Chapter 1

**This Fanfic will be what I call a super craic pairing and from what I know will be the first of story of the Pairing so I'm going to try and make it as best as possible and depending on the favs, follows and reviews of what it becomes, It will start off as a one shot but if enough people want it to become a fully-fledged story then it will become that and if so the chapter will be the longest because it could remain a one-shot so I'll aim for 10k+ and if there other chapters then they will most likely be 3.5k-5k I hope you enjoy this fanfic, oh yeah on another note I have totally lost all my will for writing my cross-over story of Fairytail and Rosario Vampire for now I'm going to be leaving it for an unknown amount of time but if anyone wants to adopt the story then message me and tell me because I'm seriously considering dropping it but I don't want to see it discontinued because a lot of people seem to like it, well a lot in my opinion. So if anyone is interested in adopting the story let me know anyways I hope you like this.**

 **July 5** **th** **Year X777**

" **Natsu come here"** a large red scaled dragon said as gently as he could to the small pink haired child in front of him who appeared to be about 11 years old. "What's up Igneel?" Natsu asked as he stared up at the large red dragon known as Igneel. Igneel is the King of all fire dragons, he is a very large dragon with crimson red scales on the top half of his body while the bottom half looks smooth and is baize coloured with numerous scars littering it, the most noticeable is an X-shaped scar towards the centre of his chest. He has two large red scaled bat like wings with a thin baize coloured membrane that was quite torn towards the edges joining them, his head is triangular in shape with three pointed horns at the back of his skull and a similar shaped one at the tip of his snout and has numerous black spikes running along his back to the base of his tail. Igneel's eyes appear to be that of glowing yellow sclera which obscure he obsidian coloured draconian slit like pupils.

" **Natsu I haven't been exactly honest with you about who and what you are"** Igneel responded with loud sigh guilt evident in his voice, "What you mean dad?" Natsu asked his father slightly confused as to what the great red dragon meant. **"There is no other way for me to say this but, Natsu you aren't completely human"** Igneel said in a stern voice to get across how serious the manner was. But Natsu being Natsu didn't catch on, "So does that mean I'm part dragon?" he asked in his usual over enthusiastic attitude while jumping in the air and crashing back into the ground in an attempt to sprout wings and fly causing his dragon father to slam his enormous clawed hand into his scaly face **"Of course he wouldn't get how serious this is"** the dragon thought to himself but couldn't help but internally laugh at his son's antics.

" **Natsu please calm down and listen, while you are a dragonslayer you are not half dragon although that would be a lot simpler (sigh), biologically Natsu you are half human and half demon, an etherious to be precise but that doesn't make you any less human than another. I've seen how humans can act Natsu and let me tell you it could put a full blooded demon to shame, but I've also seen that they can be compassionate beings full of love and care and willingness to protect whoever they hold dear something I myself admire about them."** Igneel explained as he saw Natsu's scared face at the revelation of finding out he is half demon, but thanks to Igneel's words the fear subsided.

" **You're more powerful than you could ever imagine my son, while you may not feel you have limitless potential and I have no doubt in my mind that someday you will reach the peeks of the magical world. Sometimes people fear power they cannot comprehend so naturally they won't accept it and fear its source. But no matter the power, it always stems from reason and that reason shapes the purpose of the power be it good or evil so tell me Natsu what is your reason, what is your purpose that will shape you power?"** Igneel asked in a wise tone hoping Natsu would understand what he meant.

Natsu stood still for a few seconds before looking up at the red dragon and pointing a finger at him while grinning like a mad man, showing off his fangs. "My power's reason, its purpose is to someday be able to surpass you so that I will be able to protect you like you've done for me, to protect anyone that is dear to me!" the young dragonslayer exclaimed in a determined voice causing the dragon to smile at him revealing all of his numerous sharp dagger like teeth.

" **I have no doubt that you will someday but you still have a long way to go yet but there is one thing you need to know about your powers from being half demon. Instead of using magic demons use what is known as curses, demons have a container that stores there curse power similar to that of your magic container. Think of it as a secondary container in your body seeing as you already have a magic container and now that I think about it you might even be able to combine magic with whatever curse you have"** Igneel explained in a neutral voice.

"So how do I use this curse thingy?" Natsu asked with a confused look and tone, **"Well get into you meditating position, close your eyes and concentrate. Doing this you should be able to feel your magic."** The dragon said in a calm tone with Natsu following each step carefully, **"Good Natsu very good, now concentrate even harder the container for your curse will feel different from your magic but you should be able to find and activate it as the container has been only lying dormant."** Igneel continued with his sagely advice.

Soon after about half an hour Natsu's arms were coated in white flames that were not of magical origin, "Woah I've never seen white flames before. Is this my curse?" Natsu asked his father with awe president in his voice. **"Well not your curse per say, they appear to be the flames that belong to your curse so it looks like we'll still have to figure out what your curse is capable of."** Igneel answered the young dragonslayer after a quick analysis of the flames. "So does that mean more training?" Natsu questioned excitedly, while Igneel's training was soul shattering and no normal human would be able to endure it Natsu enjoyed the training because it was more time he had to spend and bond with his adoptive father.

" **Of course it does brat"** Igneel replied with a grin before the two made their way to their training ground to commence the training at once for two reason, the first one evident to both not knowing how to control magic as soon as it is activated was dangerous and Natsu knew this from his past experience of unlocking his for the first time when he got a seriously bad fever as the result so they could only assume something as bad or even worse would happen with Natsu's curse power. The second reason unknown to Natsu was that Igneel would be leaving soon, in fact on the 7th of July this year all dragons that had a dragonslayer under their wing would have to leave them in a sense, so Igneel really only had a day and a half to help Natsu get his curse power under control.

 **July 6** **th** **late at night**

" **Well I'm very impressed Natsu, you managed to get your curse under control so quick, you really are a son of Igneel"** the large red dragon said with pride, "Did you just praise yourself while praising me, I did most of the work" the pinkette roared at the dragon who then started laughing or in his case roared with laughter so much that the cave he was laying in shook. **"I'm gonna miss this, I wish I could stay like this for a bit longer. But I can't let Natsu turn out like him."** Igneel thought to himself as he started to reminisce about all the memories he had made with Natsu over the greater part of the last 7 years. Finding Natsu in the forest where he lived, Natsu casting his very first spell and then things like Natsu almost drowning when he snagged a fish that was several times his size or when he ate things he had no idea about like those colour mushrooms, (ah good times) they all brought the dragon pride and joy to see how much his son had grown over the years but at the same time it also brought him a bit of sadness that he wouldn't be seeing his son for a while.

" **So have you thought of a name for your curse, remember your curse power like your magic will only get stronger so the name has to fit for as far as I can tell you like most etherious only have the ability for one curse that would branch off into different variations of the original one."** Igneel explained after snapping out of his daze state. "Well I don't know, It's a fire curse so how about Hyper Nova Super Demon Destroyer?" Natsu asked while looking up at his father who just smiled down at him, Natsu never ceased to bring out a smile in the dragon it was just something about Natsu that Igneel couldn't ignore, something that he did find annoying from time to time but ultimately something he loved about his son.

" **I think that might be a bit over the top so instead how about Nuria?"** Igneel suggested to his son who had a confused look on his face, "I like the sound of it, but what does it mean?" Natsu asked while taking a seat in front of the dragon. **"Nuria Natsu is a word in the humans many languages that means Fire, it's simple, basic and means it can develop into many other variations. There are many other words in the different human languages that mean fire or something similar, for example there is Pyralis which means Of Fire, Kenna which means Born of Fire and Celosia which means Burning. So after you develop a few variations try and keep those in mind."** Igneel explained while Natsu seemed to get drawn in by all the different words in the human language.

Jumping back to his feet Natsu had a massive grin on his face as before he started to run to the centre of the clearing in front of the cave, he then got in a stance widening his feet apart while lowering his centre of gravity. Taking his right hand and extending only his middle and index finger he started concentrating his curse power into his right arm, "Now that I have a name for it I gotta try again" He said excitedly then finishing collecting the curse power in his arm he trust he two extended fingers until the tips touched the ground while shouting out **"NURIA!"**

An around 15 feet in diameter became engulfed in white flames the lifted and scorched the earth for 30 seconds before subsiding and revealing an unharmed Natsu who only grinned at what he did. "Sweet that one was the most powerful yet" he said to himself with excitement as Igneel watched from afar before calling Natsu back to the cave signalling that it was time for bed. That night Igneel didn't sleep at all his conscious was guilt ridden and he could only watch over his son's sleeping form while he lay awake. **"Natsu I'm sorry, I truly am. I knew this day was coming yet nothing could prepare me for it, please understand that what I'm about to do is for you and that I would never abandon you"** "Ok Igneel" said dragon almost had a heart attack when he heard Natsu's voice thinking that the boy had actually heard him even when he was talking as quietly as possible. But the worry was pushed aside as it turned out to be Natsu talking in his sleep once again causing to smile that day.

Igneel knew his time was drawing close so he did what he only thought was appropriate and using his magic and some loose scales he made Natsu what appeared to be a scale patterned muffler. After finishing the simple procedure Igneel's body started to glow a gold colour, slowly but surely the dragon's body became enveloped in what looked like gold dust and with a large golden flash that somehow didn't stir the sleeping dragonslayer Igneel was gone the only remnants were the muffler and a few specks of the gold dust like substance resting on Natsu's cheek before disappearing after being absorbed into the skin.

The next morning Natsu found something to be off, the cave wasn't as warm as he remembered and Igneel's scent wasn't as strong anymore. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he could see now that the huge hulking body of Igneel was missing and Natsu initially started to panic but remembered that Igneel would sometimes leave early in the morning to go hunting. It was then Natsu noticed a strong scent of Igneel coming from his scarf, "cool Igneel must have left this for me" Natsu stated plainly before wrapping the scarf around his neck a few times decided to practice his dragonslayer magic as well as his cure power to see if he could develop any variations while he waited for Igneel to return.

However Igneel never returned that night, or the next or even the day after and eventually after a week had passed without Igneel returning and Natsu had come to the assumption that Igneel had abandoned him due to his lack of strength, so he set out looking for Igneel to get his answers while on the way getting stronger in order to prove himself to Igneel. Weeks then passed and Natsu had gotten a little stronger but he definitely looked worse for wear as he was almost completely covered in muck (mud, dirt etc.) and the only items of clothing he had on being his scarf which was a bit dirty and a pair of baggy shorts that were slightly torn and very dirty.

He was walking down a path when he found a river and decided to take a bath because he definitely needed one, after a quick wash down Natsu was completely clean and using his dragonslayer magic he was instantly dry. So with that out of the way Natsu continued on his journey, he had been traveling west now for a long time and could see he was near a large human settlement or as Igneel had told him town or city. Natsu's journey had been pretty lonely so far and he wanted someone to talk too but more so than that he wanted to be part of a family again, but as fate would have it Natsu's desire would be granted.

 **Time skip-5 years later X782 June 15** **th**

Almost 5 years had passed since Igneel disappeared and Natsu had changed a lot in that time, for starters on his journey 5 years ago Natsu bumped into a short old man known as Makarov Dreyar who was known as one of the Ten Wizard Saints which he explained to Natsu was a title for the ten most powerful wizards in Ishgar and that he was ranked 5th among them. He also explained that he was the master of a guild called Fairytail but to Natsu who had no knowledge of what a guild was it made no sense so once again Makarov explained it but in simpler terms saying that the guild was a place for those without one could call home, that it was a place to make friends and strive to become stronger and that it was also a place where everyone was family despite blood ties.

Natsu understood that perfectly and wanted more than almost anything to be a part of it as it was everything he was looking for, he could have a place to call home, meet other strong wizards and challenge them to become stronger and most importantly have someone to call family. So that's where it all started from and after the return journey back to the town of magnolia Natsu was introduced into Fairytail and all its members.

Immediately there was already someone Natsu didn't like and to this day still doesn't but not to the same degree as back then, he goes by many names, ice-pervert, stripper, snow fairy, ice queen, popsicle and more formally Gray Fullbuster. He was an ice-make mage who Natsu just couldn't completely get along with but he was one member there was another he still didn't get along with he was the master's grandson, Laxus Dreyar and was an S-class mage and extremely powerful and try as Natsu might he could never land a hit on him let alone beat him as anytime they fought it was an extremely one sided fight meaning Natsu was instantly KO'd in one hit yet as much as he didn't like Laxus and Gray he still considered them family even if they were complete assholes sometimes.

Over the years many things changed for Natsu, he of course got taller and more muscular and his magic and curse power increased to the point he was considered as strong as the female S-class members Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss even if he didn't realise it. When he first joined the guild he was terrified of the two females Erza would always be a hypocrite and chastise him for fighting with Gray while she would start a fight with Mira right after but she was someone he looked up to for a long time and someone he strives to be stronger than.

Mirajane was a different story, when he first joined the guild yeah he was scared of her and she also became someone he looked up to and to get stronger than, he would have been lying to himself if he didn't prefer Mira over Erza. Mira encouraged him in his fights so that someday he could become strong enough to fight her and over the years after getting the talk from the guilds resident ace Gildarts Clive about the birds and the bees Natsu seemed to look at her thinking more along the lines of how beautiful she was, but then again he also thought that about Mira's sister Lisanna who was the first person in the guild to befriend Natsu and to this date was his best friend along with his own adopted son Happy who was a small talking and flying blue cat, so basically Natsu was stuck between sisters and that's exactly where he is now.

On a train sat in between Mirajane Strauss aka Fairytail's Demon and Lisanna Strauss was a rather Green Natsu Dragneel, one thing Natsu had discovered in his time as a guild wizard was that he had the most awful and terrible case of motion sickness that anybody had ever seen. Anyway on this train along with the three were Happy Natsu's adopted son and everyday companion and Mirajane's and Lisanna's brother Elfman who was muttering things along the lines of "A real man would give the train motion sickness" a he was clearly upset the dragonslayer was tagging along but it was Makarov's orders as this was an emergency S-class quest called the beast.

"Come on Elf-nii cut him some slack, I'd like to see what you'd be like if you had motion sickness" Lisanna defended the dragonslayer in a kind voice. "Yeah Elfman lighten up, I get you're upset but the Masters orders are absolute besides we need Natsu and his wacky powers as well as his dragonslayer magic to do this job" Mira added on while rubbing the dragonslayers back. In all his Five years in the guild Natsu had only ever shown his curse power once and that was in front of the Strauss Siblings when he challenged Mira to a fight out in the forest, only those three and happy have seen it and haven't told a soul about it because Natsu asked them not to.

"Fine I'm sorry but that's not my real problem, my real problem is that both my sisters are pinning for the same guy" Elfman said causing both girls to blush and stutter madly which only furthered when Happy added his opinion "they LOOOVVVEEE HHHIIIMMM" he said rolling his tongue "SHUT IT CAT!" Mira roared while Lisanna just covered her face. Natsu finally got a hold of himself enough to say a sentence, "Guys it's gonna take us a few hours to get there so nighty night" he said before collapsing into unconsciousness and falling into Mira's lap and just as Happy was about say something about it Mira's magic flared up as she glared daggers at the cat, "say it and I skin you" she said with as much power as possible to instil fear into the feline who could only reply "Scary."

 **3 hours later**

After arriving the Strauss siblings got to work evacuating the people of the village that was under attack, the plan was for Natsu Elfman and Mira to weaken it enough so that Elfman could perform a full body take-over while Happy and Lisanna Made sure the people got to safety. Everything seemed to be going great, that was until Elfman tried to take-over the beast as it was a lot stronger than they originally thought and somehow managed to overpower both Natsu and Mira leaving the only option of trying to take it over while the beast was still active which was a big mistake as the beast absorbed Elfman instead of it being the other way around and only ended up making the beast stronger.

"Mira are you okay where is Natsu and Elfman?" Lisanna asked as she and happy arrived to a downed Mira who by the looks of things had a broken arm, "The beast was too powerful, he beat me and Natsu easily and when Elfman tried to take it over it absorbed him." Mira explained as Lisanna helped her up, "SO you're saying that thing is Elfman?" Happy asked while helping Mira stand by holding onto her back while flying. "More or less" Mira answered plainly the pain evident in her voice.

"Hey big brother Elf you in there it's me Lisanna?" Lisanna asked as she stood only metres away from the motionless beast, "What do you think you're doing?!" "Yeah Lisanna get back here it's not safe!" Mira and Happy shouted to her but she wasn't going to listen not when her brother needed her. However before Lisanna could utter a word the beast had raised its arm up and began to bring it down in a powerful swiping motion, for Mira and Happy time seemed to slow down every second passed felt like an eternity waiting for the inevitable to happen.

However it never did at the last second a blur off pink raced past Mira and Happy before pushing Lisanna out of the way of the Beast' reach only to take the attack himself. All three watched as Natsu sailed through the air in horror before running to where he landed with the beast slowly trudging behind them. "NATSU! NATSU PLEASE STAY WITH US!" Mira called frantically out as she knelt beside Natsu's partially broken body, Lisanna couldn't utter any words all she could do was cry and repeat that she was sorry and that this was all her fault over and over again.

The beast slowly got closer to them and was now only 5 metres away and Happy along with the Strauss sisters were too preoccupied with keeping Natsu conscious to care as they continued to talk to him kneeling in the slowly building pool of blood. But what happened next surprised them Natsu stood up and got between them and the beast and he was smiling. "If I'm gonna go them I'm going to make sure that I return Elfman back!" He shouted in a determined voice before relocating his dislocated shoulder, the sound was sickening to three behind him as they all winced at the pain. It was obvious to see Natsu had a few broken bones most likely ribs but there were probably some fractures as well but thanks to the advanced healing abilities he would be able to ignore the pain for a few minutes.

"Sorry guys tell everyone back at the guild I love them and to live on for me, **"Dragon Demon Secret Art; Ragnarock!"** he shouted before slamming a white flame coated right hand and an orange and red flame coated left hand into the ground causing a white curse circle surround by a red fire dragonslayer magic to surround and trap the beast before erupting in a mixture of the flames transforming into a 50 foot pillar of Fire that held up for at least a minute before revealing the unconscious form of the beast slowly turning back into a badly bruised and burnt Elfman.

"Good" was all Natsu could say before he collapsed onto his back causing him to look towards the heavens and the overhead dark clouds, **"Guess I couldn't live up to your expectations huh dad?"** Natsu thought to himself trying to hold back a laugh at how pathetic he was. "Natsu you have to stay awake, please just long enough until we get help!" Lisanna shouted at her best friend/love interest. "Strange so this is what it's like to feel cold it's not so bad" Natsu said in a tranquil tone as his eyes become half lidded, he thought he was going made or delirious when he saw the clouds overhead swirl around with Lightning making a funnel shape.

"Natsu this no time to be joking, you have to stay awake, you have to. If you don't Gray's gonna become S-class before you, if you won't stay awake for that then stay awake and live for Me, Lisanna, Happy, Elfman and everybody in the guild! Mira begged trying to hold back the already flowing tears as both she, Lisanna and Happy held onto Natsu for dear life. Natsu just remained silent, he didn't want to leave it was just his body felt numb and his magic container was dry although he did have some curse power left albeit barely any so it wasn't enough to allow his body move. Then a most peculiar thing happened Natsu started to glow and his red Fairytail guild mark that was displayed proudly on his right shoulder started to remove itself.

Natsu's body slowly started to rise off of the ground but didn't get too far as Lisanna and Mira held on tight to his ethereal body. They didn't know what was happening but they didn't like it whatever it was, in a treeline a few hundred yards from the scene a hooded and cloaked figure watched on as he clutched the staff he was holding to creak under the pressure, "Dammit I was too late, Natsu I'm sorry" the mysterious figure said to himself as he waited for whatever was happening to finish. The Strauss sisters held on as long as possible before Natsu's body completely faded away leaving them and Happy sobbing while Elfman was unconscious oblivious to what had transpired.

After half an hour of remaining motionless and sobbing the Strauss' with some help from the villagers managed to get on a train to head back to Magnolia with heavy hearts. Finally the mysterious figure stepped out of the tree line and made his way over to the pool of blood was and after ingesting a small blue ball he held his staff up and pointed it towards the funnel of clouds and lightning, then in a flash of white light he shot up towards the sky.

 **Unknown Place.**

Natsu's eyes slowly began to open, he body was in absolute pain and now that he could see a sliver of broken bone from one of his ribs on the right side had pierced through the skin. "Damn I didn't think I would be able to feel pain in the afterlife." The dragonslayer said aloud not expecting a response, "You aren't dead Natsu ow hold still before you worsen your condition" the same masked figure from before said in a neutral tone while taking out some bandages from one of his bags.

"Mystogan? What the hell, if I'm not dead then where am I" Natsu question after he recognised the scent that appeared in the cave he was in. Mystogan is another S-class mage of Fairytail but an altogether more secretive one apparently only Master Makarov and Laxus have ever seen his face. "Natsu here my name is not Mystogan, here it's Jellal Faust prince of Edolas" Mystogan explain as he went about fixing the rib and stopping the bleeding. "So this here is Edolas is it near Fio...Ouch" Natsu started but was cut off by Mystogan/Jellal taking out the sliver of broken bone.

"No Natsu Edolas is nowhere near Fiore, we're not even in the same world anymore. Here in Edolas you will find a counterpart to everyone in Earthland except some of their behaviour and mannerisms might be different, and if you don't believe me then like I said I'm am the prince of the world so that means I' from here and naturally there will be a version of me in Earthland" Mystogan explained before typing a bandage to cover the injury and after finishing removed the his make shift mask to reveal his real face.

"Hey you're that Sageheart guy" Natsu said in disbelief causing Mystogan to sweat drop, "I think you mean Siegrann and yes while I do look like him he is not my counterpart, no he is but the thought projection of my counterpart known as Jellal Fernandez." Mystogan said as he helped Natsu stand up, "So then I really am in another world" Natsu stated rather than asked, "Yes Natsu and in this world unlike Earthland, magic is a limited supply and is strictly taboo outside the capital of the Kingdom so you won't be able to use magic here Natsu unless you take one of these every few days. These are called X-balls and will replenish your magic container every time you take one." Mystogan said as hand Natsu a clear hand sized vile with a red x on it filled with a few hundred small orange balls.

"Okay sure but why are you giving them to me? If you were able to transport here than surely you can take me back with you." Natsu said with confusion as he slowly pieced everything together, "That's the thing Natsu the Anima which sucked you up into Edolas only did so because you ran out of magic power at the occurrence of one of the portals. Anima's purpose is to absorb residual magic from Earthland and transfer it back to Edolas so I'm not sure how to take you back with me but rest assured until I find a way to do so I will not stop until I can bring you back to Earthland" he explained while Natsu was still getting his thoughts together.

"Mystogan no Jellal what happened with Mira and the others?" Natsu asked in a panic but was calmed when Jellal smiled at him giving him the answer he needed, "Thank Igneel, that's a relief." "Natsu just so you know there is a Fairytail guild in this world, if you take the path just outside this cave it will lead to it but you best hurry they don't have the luxury of staying in one place for too long." Jellal said in a more upbeat than neutral but still pretty neutral tone. "Whys that?" Natsu asked simply as he thought it very inefficient to keep relocating the guild hall.

"All guilds are seen as enemies of the kingdom due to the amount of magic they use to fuel their weapons, the king of Edolas has issued the extermination of all wizard guilds. In all honesty Natsu I'd prefer if you didn't use magic at all unless yo deemed it absolutely necessary and I'm sorry I should have got to you sooner, if I did I could have prevented you from coming here." Jellal replied in a depressed tone as he couldn't help but blame himself for what happened.

"Don't be sorry it's not your fault it isn't anyone's fault but my own, remember if you can try and convince Mira, Happy, Lisanna and Elfman that this wasn't their fault. It also seems like your time here is up so if you could pick up my slack around the guild until I return." Natsu said in a happy tone confusing Jellal who looked at his hand to see that it along with the rest of his body was glowing blue, "Guess you're right, don't worry I'll look after Fairytail until you return, Goodbye Natsu" he replied and just like that Jellal/Mystogan had returned to Earthland.

" **Well let's see if I can find Fairytail"** Natsu thought to himself before swallowing one of the X-balls to activate his enhanced dragonslayer healing abilities and other sense. He stood in silence at the mouth of the cave a few minutes before he felt okay and started searching, after using his senses to pinpoint the direction of any familiar scents and ripping of the bandage he set out to find Fairytail and it didn't take too long, although it looked different no matter what world the Fairytail emblem would always be the same.

"Hmm definitely could have used some new clothes oh well too late now" Natsu said sheepishly as he looked at his attire which consisted of his now torn and blood stained baggy trouser, his black sandals and his scarf which was a bit dirty leaving his well-toned upperbody and the new scar of his ribs exposed. Natsu lazily walked up to the door and then proceeded to open it carefully so that he wouldn't cause an uproar…but that plan went to shit.

As soon as the doors opened it revealed a lot of familiar faces and some he didn't recognise, but that isn't what stood out for him, what stood out for him was that everyone was crying. He stood at the door for a few seconds going unnoticed but then everybody began to turn their attention towards him, the males in the guild seemed passive about his presence but the females in the guild stared at him with what looked like lust filled gazes while all remained silent until some blonde haired chick tried to tackle him to the ground.

"Nat…ugh" she called out before being stopped by Natsu's bare hand shocking everyone present that Natsu would even try to defend himself because the Natsu they knew obviously wouldn't. "I don't know who you think I am but I'm not him" Natsu explained in a calm tone. "So why is everyone so upset?" he asked causing everyone to return to their saddened state, "Lisanna died" a random member said which almost caused the dragonslayer to have a heart attack forgetting he was in a different world and that Mystogan said everyone was safe.

"Hey who do you think you are treating your girlfriend like that!" the blonde scolded surprising Natsu and he monitored around the room seeing that at the mention of the one person in particular seemed to get even sadder, she looked around his age, with long dark blue hair and a figure that would rival Mira's and a face he didn't recognise. "Look lady there is only one way to show you I'm not who you think I am." Natsu said as he backed away from the blonde before engulfing himself in his dragonslayer flames which made everybody jump back in shock.

"Okay now that I have your attention I'm not from Edolas, I'm from a different world called Earthland and before anyone says a world I was only able to come here and I quote prince Jellal himself that I was absorbed because my Magic power ran out by something called an Anima portal." He said pausing to make sure everyone was following him "If you still don't believe me then we'll just have to wait until this world version of me arrives back here at the guild" he said before he walked past the blonde and took a seat in the corner of the guild.

An hour passed with people asking the dragonslayer many questions trying to discern whether he was telling the truth or not, throughout the hour Natsu learned just how backwards the guild was, Elfman wasn't a manly man, Mira was amazingly kind and sweet, Jet and Droy were the strongest members of the guild, Levy was incredibly mean, Cana wasn't plastered and apparently doesn't even drink alcohol, Macao and Wakabe aren't perverts, the guild has no master and apparently Erza just so happens to be their enemy. Natsu also learned the names of the members he didn't recognise, the blonde was called Lucy Ashley, there was a light blue haired girl called Juvia Lockhart that always had the Edolas version of Gray who always wore at least five or six layers fawning over her and the last was the same dark blue haired girl from earlier who was known as Wendy Marvella who for some strange reason had taken a liking to Natsu.

After an hour passed another Natsu running in through the guild doors except this one was much different than the one present in the guild before him, this Natsu looked panicked and scared which only amplified when Lucy the blonde from earlier enveloped him in a bone crushing hug that even Earthland Natsu winced at. "Looks like your story checks out, so what do you want with us" Lucy said causing the Natsu in her arms to look at whoever she was talking too and to say Edolas Natsu was surprised was an understatement "what the another me?" He said getting a laugh from Earthland Natsu.

So after another 30 minutes of explaining how he got here and why he was in the guild, he told Edolas Natsu everything he told everyone else and that he wanted to join Fairytail to give him something to do until he was able to return home, a little reluctant at first the members of Fairytail decided that it would be better to have him with them than somehow have him against them and so after being accepted he replaced his Fairytail mark where it used to be on his right shoulder in the same colour.

"Just so we don't get mixed up my Name is Natsu Dragneel so to distinguish between us should call one of us Natsu and the other the second name" Natsu said wanting to avoid any possible mix ups, "Well that's okay then Natsu seeing as we already usually always call ours Dragion anyway" Wendy said with a bright smile one the guild hadn't seen since Natsu Dragion and Lucy Ashley started dating. "Good because I really don't like being referred to be second name all the time, it gets annoying you know." Natsu said as he put on a shirt that Wendy offered him, it was nothing fancy just a plain yellow one with a few green patterns here and there.

"Thanks Wendy, it don't think I could stand walking around half naked all day every day. Well I've got stuff to think about so I'll see you soon" he said in a happy tone while giving Wendy that trademark grin of his. "Wait Natsu we don't stay in one place for two long so don't go far!" Wendy shouted with concern at the shrinking form of Natsu as he began walking away "Don't worry Wendy I'll be able to find you" Natsu shouted back while pointing to his nose.

 **Three months later**

It has been 3 months since Natsu joined the Edolas Fairytail and he had gotten really close to everyone in that short time but Wendy more so than others as she approached him first and whenever he saw her they would always have conversation, that and the fact the two had started going on jobs together about 2 months ago. Natsu didn't know what it was about Wendy he just felt more comfortable around her than anyone else in his entire life even more than Lisanna, Mira and even Happy. Igneel was the exception as he was the one who raised Natsu which of course he told everyone in Edolas Fairytail, while there were a few that didn't believe him at first they started shifting more towards belief as he showed them a bit of his magic, even if Mystogan said it was only for emergencies making people believe he raised by Igneel was classified as important in Natsu's book.

Still there was something about Wendy that Natsu couldn't quite put his finger on, he felt like this when he was around Mira and Lisanna but only it was stronger with Wendy and almost seemed similar to that of what Natsu felt for Igneel but still very different at the same time. That's why Natsu couldn't figure it out and the more he thought about it the stronger and stranger his feelings seemed to him. Even with Gildarts' explanation he still couldn't make heads or tails of what he felt even if Gildarts explained the bare minimum, Natsu still got the jist of the meaning.

Now we find ourselves currently with Natsu and Wendy on another job together, as per the usual the job was completed in record time and the two had talked a lot to each other throughout it even if Natsu spaced out a few times to think about his foreign feelings. However as they were returning to the guild's last known location which had changed twice in the last 3 months, they found themselves confronted by the imposing figure of this worlds' Erza Scarlet, Erza Knightwalker aka the Fairy Hunter and the person responsible for the most deaths of any Fairytail member riding atop of some dragon-like creature.

" **Damn if she's anywhere near as powerful as Earthland Erza I'm in for a tough fight."** Natsu thought to himself as he got in front of Wendy and glared at Knightwalker, "Such a scary look there Dragion, when did you grow a backbone?" she asked in a mock tone to which Natsu just snickered, "What's so funny?" she asked this time actually meaning her question. "I'm not Dragion, he's back at the guild, my name is Natsu Dragneel and I'll be your opponent" Natsu replied while giving a feral grin that showed off his sharp canines.

"It's no use Natsu it's impossible to beat her, we're gonna die" Wendy said in a panic as tears started to pool in the corners of her eyes, had it been anyone other enemy she would have stood against them no matter what. But this, this was the Fairy Hunter the most powerful soldier in the royal army and the person responsible for many of her Friends deaths and as much as she wanted revenge she knew that to fight Knightwalker was the same as throwing your life away.

"I promise I won't let her hurt you" Natsu said seriously but also with a mix of care with it snapping Wendy out of her trance. "You have a striking resemblance to Natsu Dragion but you are definitely not the same person, Dragion would have tried to run for it by now. However you will still fall as easily as any other fairy and I shall make you watch as kill your friend before finishing you afterwards or maybe I'll let you live for a while to feel the guilt of not being strong enough to save her" Knightwalker said sadistically as she watched Natsu's face contort in anger.

However immediately after she said it something snapped in the dragonslayer, the words not strong enough to save her played over and over in his head hundreds of times per second until he launched himself forward with such speed and power the ground beneath him cracked and neither Knightwalker or Wendy were able to follow until he appeared in front of the dragon-like creature's face with his fist cocked back and flaming which surprised them both, Knightwalker because she recognised this as some form of magic and Wendy because although she had seen his magic before and seen him use it she had never been able to feel as much heat from the flames then as she did now.

" **Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!"** Natsu roared out as he brought his flaming hand in a sweeping arc with the fire coating his hand in the shape of a claw slamming it into the side of the creature's face effectively knocking it out and causing Knightwalker to Jump off. "Impossible, you knocked the Legion out, what are you?" Knightwalker questioned in disbelief that anyone in Edolas apart from herself or Captain Pantherlily causing Natsu to smirk as he landed once again placing himself between Wendy and Knightwalker.

"Me? I'm a dragonslayer" Natsu replied grinning like a mad man slightly unnerving Knightwalker, "Interesting if you're telling the truth you may be of use to us **"Sylfereon!"** Knightwalker shouted back before her spear changed into a different shape and in the next moment she took off at such speeds Natsu could only raise his arms up in defence before he felt Knightwalker's boot slam into them with such force he was sent skidding back towards Wendy. "Natsu! Are you okay" Wendy shouted out in fear for her friend as she ran up to him unaware that was what Knightwalker.

"Wendy no stay back" "Got you **"Explosion!"** Knightwalker called out as her spear once again changed shape and she began to bring it down towards the ground in front of Wendy who just froze in place. Knightwalker smiled wickedly as a large explosion engulfed the two, but her smile was short lived as it faded when she heard a slurping sound from within the flames of the explosion. Her stoic face contorted into one of shock and anger when she saw the flames being eaten by Natsu who was using his body to protect an unconscious and unscathed Wendy.

Before Knightwalker could attack again the cliff edge which Natsu was standing on gave way causing Natsu and Wendy to fall Down to the forestry below, however with Wendy unconscious Natsu pulled her body tight to his before turning his back to the ground so that he would take the brunt of the fall. Knightwalker watched as he prey fell into the depths of the forest below unable to do anything for now she gritted her teeth and waited patiently for the Legion to regain consciousness knowing that it was a dangerous fall and that the pinkette used his body to shield the girl from the fall she assumed that fall would either kill him or seriously injure him which meant he wouldn't get far.

Meanwhile on the forest floor below Natsu had held onto Wendy's body for dear life throughout the entire 200 metre drop, no matter what he refused to let her be hurt, he would keep his promise no matter how much pain he felt and now lying sprawled out in a medium sized crater lay a bruised and bleeding dragonslayer with an unharmed and still unconscious Wendy lying on top of his body. Natsu could only smile that he had prevented her from being hurt, he didn't know why he felt so happy and relieved and it wasn't because she was his friend because when he had been assured that he saved Mira, Lisanna and Happy he wasn't as happy or relieved as he was now, yes he was extremely happy and relieved h saved them but this was on a whole different level.

His sight then shifted to Wendy's form as she began to stir, raising her head she looked straight into his eyes before worry and concern got to her as she saw his injuries and immediately went to treating them as best she could. Then realisation hit the dragonslayer as hard as his 200 metre drop, he didn't just like Wendy he loved her. Natsu had never experienced it but from what he had learned from Makarov and Gildarts he did know what it was but never really experienced the feeling so wasn't able to tell that's what his feelings for Wendy were.

He only smiled as he watched her fret over what he would call mild injuries but in her case were definitely life threatening for a normal person and she seemed to be forgetting that Natsu wasn't a normal person. "Wendy..." he spoke out quietly as not to alarm the girl who raised her head to look at the slayer showing the slayer the worried look on her face. "Stop don't move, don't talk you'll only make your injuries…" she started but was cut off when Natsu got up and quickly pulled her into a kiss.

Initially surprised at first and not knowing what was happening her mind soon grasped the situation and it made the girl ecstatic that she was kissing the dragonslayer and started to melt into it, after a few seconds passed Natsu pulled away from it with his face full flush even though he was the one who initiated it he looked down towards the ground to hide his reddening face "Sorry but I had to" Natsu said apologetically confusing the girl in front of him whose face was just as bad as his.

"Why are you apologising, I've wanted you to do that for a long time now. Before you came here I felt miserable because I thought I would only ever be able to this worlds Natsu and it tore me apart that him and Lucy got together. But then you showed up and I had hope, I didn't know if you'd be anything like the Natsu I feel in love with and you weren't you were his complete opposite. You're strong willed and determined to do anything no matter the cost, but at the same time it was like you were the same person, kind, caring, funny and loyal and I couldn't help but start falling for you. At the start I wasn't sure whether it was because you looked like the Natsu I knew and I started to believe that, but as I got to know you, do jobs and hang out with you I learned you were different yet the same and I knew that I loved you not as Natsu Dragion but as Natsu Dragneel" Wendy said in a determined voice before realising she had gotten caught up in the moment and actually confessed how she felt causing her face to go as red as Knightwalker's hair.

Natsu smiled at her with his usual grin before pressing his forehead against hers, "I love you too Wendy, I've never been in love with anyone else the way I am with you. Back in Earthland I felt things for the girls in my guild but not near as strong as how I feel about you, there was just something about you I felt drawn to and when I'm around you I feel more comfortable than I did with any of my friends. I guess what I really want to say is, I love you Wendy and I couldn't possible imagine myself being in love with anyone other than you" Natsu replied reciprocating the bluenette's feelings causing her tear up at his confession.

"Oh crap why are you crying? Did I say something wrong oh god please don't cry" Natsu said frantically as he saw her crying and Natsu being Natsu went into frantic panic mode because he really hated it when girls cried in general but more so when it was a close friend. His panicking caused Wendy to giggle through her tears, "You idiot, I'm crying because I'm happy" Wendy told him with a smile confusing the dragonslayer. "That doesn't make sense but then what do I know?" Natsu asked in response and before Wendy could reply she was cut off by a voice that made her pale at the voice.

"Aw that was just so cute" Knightwalker said in a mocking tone as she now held two different spears in her hands with one coloured red with a flame shaped spear head and the other an icy blue colour with a two pronged spear head. "Well now that you have confessed to each other I can kill the girl and take the 'slayer' back to the kingdom." Knightwalker continued as she looked at Natsu and Wendy while a sadistic grin spread across her face.

Once again like earlier something snapped inside Natsu except this time he felt much angrier than before to the point where he wanted to take Knightwalker's life but knew he wouldn't because he wouldn't be able to face anyone. **"GAIA ALEV!"** Natsu shouted out before slamming his right fist into the ground activating another of his curse variations causing the ground around Knightwalker to glow with white fire before quickly erupting in a mixture of magma and white curse fire. The power of the attack left Knightwalker badly burnt and sent her flying into the air before she regained her composure to strike **"Blue Crimson!"** she shouted back while crossing her two spears over one another and pointing them towards Natsu and Wendy causing a stream of fire and ice to come out of their retrospective spear.

This was no problem to Natsu as he lit his entire body on fire melting the incoming ice and then started to eat the fire, but what Natsu wasn't expecting was for Knightwalker to use her initial attack as a distraction to get in closer and to the dragonslayer to launch her real attack. **"Bliksem Lancia!"** was all Natsu heard before he felt a million volts of lightning slam into his side sending him flying into the treeline leaving Wendy unguarded. As Knightwalker moved faster than Wendy could follow she appeared in front of the bluenette a prepared to thrust her now light blue broad tipped spear through the girl Knightwalker was interrupted by an orange and white flaming fit to the face.

" **Dragon Demon's Iron Fist!"** Natsu roared as he launched himself at Knightwalker before slamming his mixed flaming fist into Knightwalker's face sending her spiralling backwards away from Wendy. Natsu now had a large bruise on his left side with some of the skin slightly broken around the edges of the bruise. Taking this opportunity Natsu threw Wendy over his shoulder and started running as fast as he could to get away from their assailant, as he reached the Edge of a cliff Natsu looked down and saw a clearing that lead into more forestry so using his flames he propelled himself along with Wendy down to the clearing before he and Wendy broke out into a sprint running in a Northward direction as Natsu said that was the direction in which he smelt their guild mates.

After a solid two hours of running and making sure they weren't followed Natsu and Wendy finally made it back to the guild where they were greeted as they normally were by their guild mates but they were soon shocked and concerned that they had a run in with the Fairy Hunter by themselves and survived to tell the tell. But what shocked them even further later on that day was that they caught the pair making out in the guilds storage area which caused the two to explain that they were now a couple which in turn caused many different reactions in the guild, girls were crying because Natsu Dragneel was no longer available, the guys were sobbing because not just one Natsu but two Natsu had now snagged a beauty each from the other men in the guild and well others were just happy for the two of them although Lucy Ashley was a bit Jealous, even though she had her Natsu and loved him very much she didn't like the fact that he was an utter wimp wh was only confident behind the wheel of his magic vehicle compared to the other Natsu who was confident all the time, was willing to fight when nobody else was and most importantly had a ripped body unlike his scrawny, weak counterpart.

Right now the two were in the guilds infirmary where they were tending to any injuries the other had which mostly belonged to the dragonslayer as Wendy only had a few scuffs and bruises, "Natsu I've been meaning to ask you this for a while but how are you able to use your magic here?" Wendy asked in general curiosity. Natsu pondered whether to answer or not as he figured out from what Mystogan said that if a way were discovered in which magic could be used freely then it would cause an uprising and riots of dangerous proportions. "I'll tell you but promise me that you'll never tell another soul, okay?" Natsu replied with a stern tone to which Wendy nodded to, "My friend Mystogan gave me these, there called X-balls and each one has the capability of restoring my Magic container for a few days providing I don't use it all up in a single day" Natsu explained leaving a stunned Wendy who couldn't believe something like that existed.

"If I took one would it allow me to use magic?" Wendy asked hopefully as she was tired of being weak and didn't want to have to depend on Natsu whenever it came to tough battles like with any of the royal army's commanders and captains, she wanted to fight against any enemy alongside Natsu. "I don't know because you don't have magic I'm not sure if you even have a magic container and even if it would allow you to use magic I'd be too afraid of any side effects that might happen after taking one of these, the worst case would be death and that is something I'm not willing to risk on anyone in this world and especially not with you." Natsu explained as he placed his hand gentle on top of Wendy's head giving it a light pat, and although Wendy was lightly disheartened about what he said she took more joy and happiness in the fact that she meant so much to him.

"Besides you don't need magic to be strong, what makes someone strong are their feelings, their determination, perseverance and will to survive and protect those who are dear to them" Natsu then said in an almost wise tone complimented by his signature grin. "If you want I could teach you some hand-to-hand combat" Natsu suggested and was then wrapped in a crushing hug **"Holy crap! It's even stronger than one of Erza's death hugs"** Natsu mentally screamed like a little girl as he felt the air being slowly squeezed out of him until his 'soul' comically floated out of his mouth.

"AHHH! Don't die on me now!" Wendy shouted to Natsu's unconscious body as she grabbed his soul and started stuffing it back into his body. "What happened?" Natsu asked as he came back around, "Oh nothing you just passed out from exhaustion is all, yep that's it exhaustion" Wendy explained/lied , "So you said you were saying if I wanted to learn hand-to-hand combat" Wendy then continued trying to quickly move on from the subject.

"Oh yeah. Well I get why you'd want to be able to use magic but like I said you don't need it to be strong. You want magic in order to protect the people you care about and that's the sort of will and determination which will help you become stronger, so I'll teach you how to fight properly so that you won't always have to depend on me, not that there is anything wrong with that. I actually find it quite nice to be needed on a regular basis" Natsu replied but said the last part in a teasing voice causing the girl to pout and blush slightly.

"Yeah well what if I didn't ever need you again?" Wendy replied in a rhetorical manner to which the dragonslayer just grinned giving a look that said 'yeah like that will happen'. Wendy then pulled Natsu into another hug this one being much gentler than the last one with her laughing slightly, Natsu then placed one hand on her head and had the other one around her back as he gentle pressed his forehead against hers. "Please don't ever leave me" Wendy said in an almost pleading but somehow content tone once again causing Natsu to grin.

"I promise I won't ever leave you no matter what because even if were miles apart, no matter the distance I will always be watching over you so I'll always be with you."

 **Okay well that's that, for now anyways because I'm seriously thinking about turning this into a full blown multi-chapter story because I've kind of got the idea of how this will change the main stories canon events and how I will continue the story with Natsu in Edolas instead of Lisanna. So as you can imagine I'll have someone else in Fairytail deal with all the Natsu battles it will most likely be Mystogan or Erza up until the phantom lord arc also I might change it so that Mirajane still managed to retain her powers so her and Erza could do a double team against Jellal for the Tower of Heaven arc, most likely a double team of Mystogan Gajeel to take on Laxus or I try something else for that haven't really decided on that but probably the Oracion Seis arc will be the toughest as it was because Natsu was able to enter dragon force he defeated Zero so I'll have to think really hard about how I'm going to do that arc but those arc will all be flash backs about what happened or someone bringing Natsu back up to speed on what he missed so I can go straight into the Tenrou arc as I don't want to waste my time writing something like 10 chapters differentiating between the Worlds of Edolas and Earthland writing about those times so if I chose to turn this into a story I'll most likely do one more chapter in Edolas that will take it up to a few months before the 2 year mark and then the chapter after that will be the start of the canon Edolas arc with of course the retrospective changes because in all honesty the Edolas arc in Canon is absolutely pure and utter crap, I mean one of the main points and focuses in the story was that Lisanna was alive in Edolas the whole time but that was just swept under the rug like it was nothing, I mean come on Mashima one of the most important people in Natsu's life who he believed dead had returned and even though there was that moment in the last episode of the arc Lisanna's character was thrown to the side because from then and to date in the manga Natsu and Lisanna have had little or next to no proper interactions between them the most they interacted was when they were captured and locked up together in Tartaros, as much as I admire Mashima's work and everything he does with Fairytail I can't fathom why Lisanna's character would be tossed to the side like that and all you NaLu fans can argue all you want with me and the rest of the NaLi fans you can't deny the fact that there was something special between Natsu and Lisanna when they were kids. Anyway rant aside I hope you enjoyed my super craic pairing of Natsu and Edo Wendy.**


	2. Chapter 2 Memories

**Okay I'm continuing this story because I really like and in the 16 reviews I have for it in more or less all of them have asked that I continue it so that is what I shall do. This chapter will be about the two years Natsu spends in Edolas because I want to start the Edolas semi canon chapters as soon as possible. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **X783 August 16** **th** **Edolas**

It has been well over a year since Natsu became part of the Edolas Fairy and in that time he hadn't heard a word from Mystogan and so decided to resign himself here in Edolas, even though he continuously wondered about how his old guild mates were getting on without him he knew he had everything he needed here in Edolas. Natsu actually managed to find the Edolas counter part of his foster father Igneel who was an expert in a type of martial arts and decided to train Natsu in it, the martial art had no name and no distinctive stances that could be referenced to but it involved fusing your body's chakra with your limbs resulting in increased strength, stamina and durability.

The training with Igneel's Edolas counterpart took up a demanding part of Natsu's time meaning he and Wendy hadn't been spending as much time together as they would have liked but they still had progressed their relationship further and gotten closer, a lot closer so much so that the pair were referred to as a close second contender for the guilds most up in your face lovey dovey couple. They were very open about their relationship within the guild and even in the major towns which would often result in battalions from the royal army showing up to try and arrest them, key word try.

Now when Wendy wasn't seen together with Natsu it was always safe for the guild to assume Natsu was off training himself or with Master Rosa who was Igneel's counter and like everyone from Fairytail knew that Natsu was from a different world. Natsu had actually gotten very close Rosa, if he could compare to anyone else he would have considered his relationship with Gildarts. Natsu had been training with Rosa for a total of six months before he mastered Martial Art technique which Natsu ended up calling Igna Rosa to honour its creator which Rosa took great pleasure in as well as comfort because now he had someone who could pass on his techniques and teachings.

Natsu had thought of Master Rosa as another father figure in his life so it shocked and depressed him greatly when he died a few weeks after Natsu had mastered Igna Rosa. By no means was Master Rosa a young man, Natsu didn't know how old but he assumed from the wrinkles, the wobble in his step and the grey hair he must have been almost as old as Makarov. It hit Natsu very hard not only had he lost Igneel but he had also lost his Edolas counterpart whom Natsu thought of as another father and of course was as close as real family.

After Master Rosa's death Natsu didn't show up at the guild for a few days he just stayed and slept out in the Forest mulling over Rosa's last words.

 **Flashback**

" **Yo Rosa you home, Rosa? Natsu called out as he entered Master Rosa's house which looked like an even more run down version of Natsu's home. "Natsu *cough, cough* in her my boy" Natsu heard the frail voice of Rosa call out. Natsu made his way to where the voice was coming from and was scared at what he saw. Laying on his bed was Rosa except he was far paler than what he usually was and his eyes were half lidded.**

" **Rosa hang on I'll get your medicine!" Natsu said frantically but before he could leave he felt the weak, frail hand of Rosa grab his arm shakily. Turning around Natsu could see the old man had a smile on his face, "It's nice…to see someone so worried for my wellbeing after all these years. It's okay Natsu I'm ready and I'm happy. You've made me happier than I've ever been, all my life I wanted a child but I didn't really have much luck with the ladies hahaha *cough, cough* but thanks to you I got a glimpse of what it felt like to be a father, watching you learn, teaching you everything it made feel so proud, all the fun times we had together they're memories I'll treasure even in death" Rosa said as tears began to well up in his and Natsu's eyes.**

" **Oi what are you talking about were still gonna make plenty more memories pops?" Natsu shakily said as he was slowly losing grip over his emotion but even though he was still crying Rosa smiled "I'm sure you will my boy but I'm afraid you'll have to find someone else to make some more memories with I'm sorry. Please Natsu stay here with me for a while longer, tell me more about Earthland, Igneel, your friend and your adventures there." Rosa said weakly while squeezing Natsu hand as tight as he could.**

" **Ah, of course I'll stay with you till the end" Natsu said in as strong a tone he could in the emotional state he was in before regaling Rosa of all of his adventures, his time with Igneel, all the sights of Earthland that he had seen or heard about and about the infinite number of different Magics there. Hours passed by while Natsu spoke and Rosa took in every word smiling away, but Rosa felt his impending time arrive so using all of his remaining strength his spoke cleanly and clearly.**

" **Natsu you have done more for me than you could possibly imagine so I know it unfair of me to ask this of you but please pass on my technique, I've dedicated my life to perfecting it, and it was the only thing keeping me going. Then out of the blue you showed up and I felt like I had more to offer than just my knowledge as technique and you proved me right while also proving that I needed you. You're like the son, no you are the son I'd always wanted, so I ask you my son please pass on my technique as a favour to a dying old fool?" Rosa said while Natsu just nodded in response causing the old man to smile. "You've made an old man very happy my boy thank you I shall never forget you…Natsu Dragneel" Rosa said before closing his eyes waiting for his time.**

 **The whole time Natsu said nothing, he just remained by Rosa's bedside taking in every agonising second. But soon he felt Rosa's grip lighten and his breathing becoming shallower until eventually Rosa's time came and death took him. Natsu sat in silence again before picking up the old man body and taking him out back to give his father figure a proper burial. Natsu could only muffle incoherent word while he dug the grave, it took little less than an hour to dig an appropriate sized grave before he looked Rosa's body which was now covered in cloth down into the grave which he then started to neatly refill.**

 **While Natsu wasn't a crafts man he was still able to make a suitable grave stone from a nearby boulder which he carved down to an adequate size using his flames before inscribing onto the stone "Here lies Rosa Dragonov- Teacher, Friend, a good man but most importantly a father- May he be remembered fondly as a man with a kind heart who sought fulfilment in his life and may he watch over all he cared for". Natsu then placed the grave stone at the top end of the grave before placing some flowers along with it.**

 **Flashback end**

"Guess I better make an appearance, there probably worried about me" Natsu said as made his way back to the guild where he knew a pissed over bluenette would be awaiting him, and she had every right to and Natsu knew that, if he had just disappeared for a couple days without a word back in Earthland's Fairytail Mira and Lisanna would have had his head so why should it be any different here. **"Don't worry Rosa I promise I'll pass on everything you taught me"** Natsu thought to himself but was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt something tackle him to the ground.

When he looked down he saw a mop of dark blue hair cuddling up against his chest, "jeez Wendy I'm gone a couple of days without saying anything and your like this?" Natsu asked as he pat the bluenette gently on the head **"What's gonna happen if I have to go back"** Natsu thought but once again was snapped from his thoughts this time when he felt a devastating upper cut to his jaw sending him skyward.

"IDIOT! You not telling me why you disappeared is why I'm like this!" Wendy shouted out as Natsu slowly landed on the ground with a thud. "You're telling me why you were gone" Wendy said in a demanding tone while pointing at the now standing Dragonslayer who was rubbing his jaw "Sorry but can we talk later, in private?" Natsu asked with a downcast look on his face. "Oh okay" Wendy replied in a soft tone knowing that whatever his reason was it had to be pretty bad to get the usually peppy and full of life slayer like this. "Thanks for understanding" Natsu said with a sad smile before walking into the guild and grabbing a mission. "We can talk while we walk" Natsu said as he held the piece of paper in front of Wendy's face who gave him a confused look.

"A job are you sure that's the best thing for you right now?" Wendy asked in a concerned tone, "Yeah, I'm a bit frustrated so a job is perfect to get rid of it" Natsu replied in a neutral tone before he continued walking away with Wendy following behind with look of concern on her face, but it softened when she looked over the job details, it was nothing to serious actually quite easy for her standards, the job requested for a mine entrance to be cleared so that it could be mined for precious metals. However when they arrived at the job location Wendy could clearly see the frustration in Natsu eyes when he broke one of their major rules.

Using his magic Natsu completely decimated the boulders blocking the cave entrance in one blow as well a breaking the rule he and Wendy had created, to never use magic unless it involved the royal army. Wendy was about to reprimand Natsu but stopped when she felt an enormous build-up of magic power **"Dammit, dammit…why? Why wasn't I able to help him? Why does everyone I get close to disappear or die?"** Natsu asked himself while he cried as a large red magic circle with intricate designs and a red dragon emblem appeared beneath him the pressure of which started lifting debris and almost forced Wendy onto her knees.

"Natsu, please calm down you're going attract the royal army" Wendy called out but Natsu couldn't hear a word she said, then from the magic circle spurred another circle only this one was white and started to rise until it was just a metre above Natsu's head. This white circle was the one his curse power created and before Wendy could get any closer to Natsu white and red/orange flames erupted from their retrospective circles fusing together completely cloaking the dragonslayer in flames that started melting the ground beneath him, the only thing visible through the flames were a pair of golden sclera.

"NATSU!" Wendy shouted in a desperate voice which seemed to reach the dragonslayer as the two circle and the flames completely vanished from site leaving Natsu where he stood with his eyes being shadowed and biting his lip to try and supress how saddened he was. Dropping to his knees Natsu just couldn't bottle it up anymore and let out an eye piercing cry that he barely muffled with his hands.

"Natsu" Wendy said in a saddened voice before she walked over to him stopping just in front of him kneeling down to his height before she was pulled into a hug that she immediately returned as she could see how vulnerable Natsu was right now. The two stayed like that for a while until Natsu finally calmed down enough to talk with her about what happened with Rosa which was still very difficult to talk about but he pushed through and was able to tell Wendy about all the good times they had with each other which lightened the mood somewhat.

However after a few hours of walking back to the guild Wendy's fear came to fruition as a large fraction of the royal army with Knightwalker and another captain clad in pink armour who Natsu hadn't seen before showed up encircled them and the guild meaning that Natsu was going to Need everyone's help because even he couldn't take on an army this size as well as deal with Knightwalker himself

"Dragneel you have two options come quietly and let your friends die or put up some resistance and try and prevent us from killing them" Knightwalker said walking toward the Dragonslayer while tracing her finger over her spear. Over the last couple of encounters Knightwalker had become obsessed with Natsu and not in the 'I will kill him' way but more like the 'I will make him mine' way. Natsu knew this because during their last fight she had done something that Natsu had kept secret from Wendy who was unconscious at the time. After successfully pinning her to ground she somehow managed to turn the tables pinning him to the ground before kissing him and whispering into his ear in a very seductive tone "I will make you mine". Natsu would be lying if he wasn't turned on a hell but at the same weirded out after all he thought of his Erza as an older sister and Knightwalker still had Erza's face and even though he knew it wasn't his Erza it still weirded him out.

"So what's it gonna be Dragneel?" Knightwalker asked in a seductive tone before running her finger across his chest causing Wendy to grit her teeth in anger and the rest of the royal army and the Edolas Fairytail members to drop their jaws in shock and slight horror. Never before had Erza Knightwalker 'The Fairy Hunter' even shown the faintest interest in men or shown any other emotion other than anger, nut here she was in broad daylight flirting with a member of Fairytail no less.

Although they were in a grave situation Natsu couldn't help but be a bit turned on, he would openly admit that Erza was attractive in terms of looks and her Edolas counterpart was no exception so trying his best but still failing miserably to hide his arousal he took a few steps back towards Wendy before saying "I think I'll go with option number two and just so you know I'm not single" Natsu said with a bit of embarrassment from earlier still carrying over.

"Ara, Ara well we'll just have to fix that won't we, I guess I don't mind using a bit of force to put you right." Knightwalker said in what Natsu thought was one of the most terrifying voices he'd ever heard probably only second to Mira when she talked in that sickly sweet manner that you always knew promised pain. (Damn that girl could be scary)

" **Sylfereon!"** Knightwalker shouted out before charging at blinding speeds that Natsu couldn't follow but soon cried out in pain prompting to look down to his side where he felt a sharp but unmistakably pain to only see a shallow gash on his left side that wasn't deep enough to be fatal or draw blood so his healing factor would be able to deal with it no problem.

"You're getting slow Dragneel, surely you could have stopped that or is it that you just don't want to hurt me?" Knightwalker asked from behind the slayer before nibbling his ear and jumping away. **"Damn this chick is driving me nuts in more than one way"** Natsu thought to himself before launching at Knightwalker who was smirking like a mad woman as she readied her spear however what she wasn't expecting was for Natsu to feign his attack before using his flames to direct himself skyward.

" **Dragon Slayers Secret Art!"** Natsu stared as he cocked back his right hand while Knightwalker and the other soldiers in the army watched in awe as Natsu started gathering large amount around his right fist and most of his arm. **"Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Edge!"** the dragonslayer shouted out before throwing his fist forward causing an enormous torrent of crimson red flames to spiral forward taking out a large chunk of the army as well as separating them from Natsu, Wendy and Knightwalker in a ring of fire.

"So you don't want to hit me, how sweet but I still have to take you back with me." Knightwalker said before licking her lips which once again slightly turned on the dragonslayer while also unnerving him. "GET AWAY FROM MY MAN YOU BITCH!" Wendy shouted out before Natsu saw something that terrified him. Wendy had somehow got her hands on an X-ball and swallowed it, "Wendy what the hell are you thinking?!" Natsu shouted out as he saw Wendy clutch her throat in pain before a magic shockwave blew throughout the area forcing Natsu and Knightwalker back a couple of feet as well a blowing out the circle of fire around them. The next thing Natsu saw scared him, Wendy was now standing tall but she looked different.

From her arms, back and ankles grew feathery blade like protrusions but that wasn't what scared him, no what scared him was the look on Wendy's face and in her eyes. She know had a feral grin plastered on her face revealing a set fangs Natsu knew she didn't have and the look in her eyes was borderline psychotic but worse yet was the aura she was emanating was one of pure killing intent.

Placing her palm forward Wendy didn't say anything but instead summoned forth a funnel of razor blade wind that Knightwalker didn't have time to dodge resulting in her being thrown in to air with her body covered in shallow cuts and her clothes very torn. But before Knightwalker could react Wendy rushed forward in a blue blur before appearing overhead with her two hands joined together cloaked in wind **"Sky Dragon's Tornado Hammer!"** Wendy shouted out before slamming Knightwalker towards the ground at break neck speeds causing a large crater to form with Wendy landing a few metres away.

Natsu knew this was bad, of all the types of magic she could get from eating that pill she got dragonslayer magic which wasn't good. From what Natsu could tell Wendy was in a semi dragon force like state, Igneel had told him about the ultimate form of Dragonslayer magic and how he wasn't yet ready for it. He also explained that female dragons and dragonslayers find it easier to enter dragon force for some reason and when a female dragon feels as though the one she loves is being threatened any manner they will kill the one who threatened them as well as anyone that gets in her way.

Natsu could see as Wendy was walking towards a now cowering Knightwalker she was coating her left arm in a current of spiralling wind forming a wind blade, "Dammit got no choice" Natsu said before jumping in between Wendy a Knightwalker. "Wendy stop this isn't you" Natsu said in a determined voice While Wendy just looked at Natsu like he was some sort of stranger before continuing to walk forward bus as she was about to pass Natsu he grabbed her and pulled her into an iron grip hug.

"I'm not letting go, no matter what I won't let go until my Wendy is back" Natsu said more determined than ever before Wendy tried to frantically flail around to escape Natsu's iron grip but not succeeding. Wendy started to roar out not in pair but in anger before summoning a massive tornado of Wind around herself and Natsu, the currents and gales created by the tornado sent members of the army flying others to run away in fear and caused the rest of Fairytail to retreat back into their guild to see how Levy was coming along with the transporter.

"Come on you stupid runt how long does it take you to get this thing going!" Lucy shouted out in panic while Levy just glared at her, "I've got it running its just charging you stupid cow" Levy spat back with venom before the two were butting heads "You're just jealous because I have a nice rack" Lucy retorted, "Yeah right like I'd want two blimps attached to my chest" Levy spat back with even more venom. "Is now really the best time for you two to be fighting Natsu and Wendy are still out there" Mira said in an aggravated tone which none of the guild members had ever heard before she looked out towards the spiralling tornado with a concerned look on her face.

Meanwhile Knightwalker was looking on in awe at the sheer power displayed by Wendy, she had never seen anything like it before but what surprised about the whole ordeal was that Natsu jumped in to prevent the girl from actually killing her and from what it looked like in her opinion was that she was also trying to kill Natsu.

"Wendy I swear I won't let go" Natsu said as the wind kept spiralling around them occasionally cutting him with various wound depths luckily none had hit any vital spots yet however Wendy was still roaring in anger **"Let go…kill, I have to kill her!"** the bluenette finally spoke up but her voice was more draconic than anything "NO YOU DON'T, YOU WON, YOU BEAT!" Natsu shouted as he tightened his grip on Wendy, **"Let go!"** Wendy demanded before sinking her fangs into the crook Of Natsu's neck drawing blood.

Natsu bit his lip to supress the pain, **"Why? Why won't** you let go?"Wendy asked looking Natsu directly in the eyes with her voice breaking **,** Wendy felt Natsu grip lessen and taking one hand she brought it up and placed it upon his face. Natsu smiled, slowly but surely he was bring her back, he could hear it in her voice and he could see it in her now crying eyes she was returning back to normal. In an instant the magic surrounding Wendy disappeared, the tornado dispersed, the protrusions shattered and he fangs turned back into normal incisors although still coated in blood.

"Oh god what having I done?" Wendy said to herself taking in all the damage that she had done to Natsu, ripping off part of her sleeve and applying pressure to the area where he was bleeding from on his neck she began crying even more than before "Why didn't you let go?!" She asked through her tears. "I told you I wasn't going to let go until I got my Wendy back, killing isn't your style. Besides I was scared I'd lose you" Natsu said as moved her hand away before lighting his own on fire and slamming it down over the substantially deep wound Wendy's fangs left cauterizing it. Then picking her up Natsu ran for the guild hall before it teleported to another location somewhere in Edolas.

Meanwhile Knightwalker just lay there and watched as they escaped unable to move because of the pain but now she was sure she wasn't obsessed with Dragneel she was sure it was more along the lines of in love with but at the same time not quite. "I will make you mine…Natsu" she said fondly before passing out due to the pain.

 **6 Months later February 16** **th**

Recently things had been getting complicated for Natsu, he had been here for roughly around twenty two months and still he kept in mind that it was possible that it may just be taking Mystogan a very long time to find a way to help him get back to Earthland but that is where the complication lay. Natsu knew there would be a difficult decision involved, will he go home to Earthland back to his old friends or would he stay here with Wendy and his friends in Edolas. This had been on his mind for the last few weeks but recently he had made a more alarming discovery, one that he thought wouldn't have been possible here in Edolas.

As it turned out the dragon mating season would have been around this time in Earthland, hence why he usually avoided the guild and all human contact for a week or two. He thought he wouldn't have to worry about that here in Edolas especially when this time last year that he was in Edolas nothing happened. It confused Natsu greatly, this time last year he felt nothing but now he could feel his carnal urges building up. So as a precaution Natsu had secluded himself from the other Fairytail members particularly Wendy and the other female members because he didn't know whether he be able to supress his urges, this all started a week ago and for Natsu mating season still hadn't passed.

Over this week though rumours began circulating throughout the guild of how Natsu and Wendy hadn't been talking to each other much, others said that Natsu may have been having a fling with Knightwalker after they witnessed how she acted around him which greatly irritated a certain bluenette and other were saying that the dragonslayer may have done the unthinkable a got Wendy pregnant and left her upon hearing it, although that last rumour was soon crushed by Wendy and a hammer, a very, very big hammer.

"God dammit Natsu where did you go?" Wendy asked no-one in particular as she stirred her drink while she sat at the bar counter. The poor bluenette has been waiting for her dragonslayer to show up to the guild like he usually does, by busting open the doors and being his boisterous self but not once over this entire week had he shown up and she didn't know why and it was really starting to get on her nerves.

"FUCK THIS I'M GONNA FIND HIM AND DRAG HIS ASS BACK HERE!" Wendy shouted before storming out of the guild so fast she looked like a faded blue. "Well she seems pissed" a random male member said getting a few nods in agreement from some of his fellow members, "Poor bastard won't know what hit him" another member said before taking a swig from drink.

 **In a forest near the guild**

"Who the hell does he think he is, leaving for a week without telling me why or where he was going?" Wendy said angrily as she trudged through the forest undergrowth trying to find any traces of Natsu that may lead to Natsu's whereabouts. Then she felt it, the heat in the area suddenly spiked and the further she walked the hotter it got until it got so hot she was on the verge of passing out because it was becoming hard to breathe.

"Damn why is it so hot?" Wendy asked herself before seeing something that shocked her, in front of her was a cave that had claw shaped scorch marks along it walls and it entrance was melted. "What the hell?" She shouted in surprise gaining the attention of the cave's only resident.

" **WENDY!?"** a deep gravelly voice shouted in shock and what also sounded like pain, "Natsu is that you?" the bluenette asked in a concerned tone before she started talking a few shaky steps towards the mouth of the cave. **"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER, PLEASE YOU HAVE TO LEAVE WHILE YOU CAN!"** Natsu shouted in response, his voice was very demanding but still had a hint of fear in it. "Why, you're in pain I can help you!" Wendy shouted in response now ignoring the heat and began making her way into the cave.

" **URGH, DAMMIT WENDY I WARNED YOU!"** Natsu shouted not in anger but what sounded like regret and the next thing Wendy knew was that she was pinned down to the ground by two clawed hands, looking up she saw a very different scaly Natsu but what stuck out about him even more than the bright crimson red scales was that he was crying and his entire body was shaking. "Natsu what's wrong?" Wendy asked once again in a concerned tone as she stared into his golden pupils.

" **Please Wendy run I don't know how longer I can hold myself back"** Natsu said his voice nearly breaking at the use of every word. "Will it help if you do it?" Wendy asked in a neutral tone shocking Natsu knowing exactly what she was suggesting. **"I don't now, I'm a dragonslayer so I have a mating season. That's why I've been avoiding you and guild for the last week but even still mine usually lasts for another three days"** Natsu spoke up finding the strength to hold back his urges, **"But even if It did how can you be okay with me doing something like that to you, you realise what your suggesting don't you?"** Natsu asked with slight anger but before he could move away to get up Wendy pulled him back down towards her kissing him in the process.

"Idiot, of course I know and it has to be you" Wendy said in a caring tone while she caressed the scar she left on his neck. That was all Natsu needed to hear in the state he was in before he basically tore off what Wendy was wearing exposing her naked body to the elements and his lust filled eyes. Wendy didn't seem affected by this at all but instead tried to take control of the situation by mimicking the dragonslayer actions only to fail and remain pinned to the cave floor as Natsu bit into her neck. **"Is this what you really want?"** Natsu asked barely managing to hold himself back. Wendy just nodded giving the dragonslayer the go ahead and for the next three days and assortment of noises form moans to groans could be heard from the cave as the dragonslayer gave into his carnal desires.

 **3 Days Later**

Members of the guild were starting to get worried, they hadn't seen Wendy in three days and hadn't seen Natsu for over a week and some were beginning to fear the worst. However those fears were soon swept away as Natsu made his usual entrance into the guild with not very much on apart from his sandals and boxers while Wendy was beside him wearing all his missing clothing and had a very flustered face.

Seeing the looks on the other members faces Natsu smirked with Wendy just used Natsu's scarf to bury and hide her face, if she had ever seen a walk of shame she knew that this was the very definition of it. The first one to speak up was Lucy, "Don't tell you two were doing it the whole time?!" she asked with astonishment and a little bit of envy, however she got her answer as Wendy started hiding behind Natsu and said Dragonslayer's smirk widened "Hey were both of age so" Natsu defended in a sarcastic tone and in that moment Natsu thought he could hear a faint voice that sounded like Earthland's Elfman shouting something along the lines of being manly while also sobbing.

Other members of the guild were less impressed mainly the men because they were all just envious of the slayer who was now rummaging through the guild closet looking for some spare clothes which came in the shape of a plain yellow t-shirt that had a large green x in the middle of it with two green circles above the x, he also got a pair of white trouser that stopped at the shins and a red jacket with a hood and was trimmed in a faded gold colour. He also brought Wendy a light blue spaghetti strap tank top that would cover her curvaceous figure a bit better than Natsu's jacket.

"Here Wendy put this on, it exactly the same as the one you wore when we first met" Natsu said with a smile before tossing the item of clothing towards her. Catching it she blushed but still smiled "Thanks, I can't believe you actually remember something like that" Wendy said with a happy tone before giving a smile that was exactly the same as Natsu's toothy minus the fangs. "Of course I remember it, meeting you was one of the greatest days of my life" Natsu said in a slightly offended tone at the start which then turned into a more caring one causing Wendy to smile yet again before going off to change.

After about ten minutes Wendy came back but was suddenly dragged to a far corner of the guild by Mirajane who had an excited look in her eyes. "Y-yes?" Wendy asked slightly unnerved by the look Mira was giving her, "When will the babies be coming? Come on you tell me!" Mira practically shouted causing a few other members to sweat drop at this while some of the girls went into deluded fantasies of what Natsu's and Wendy's children would look like.

"Mira I'm too young for a baby" Wendy argued, "Ah don't be like that Wendy I'm sure you'd make a great mother, besides I was only 11 when me and Lisanna started raising Happy together" Natsu spoke up cheerful at the start but immediately felt a pang of guilt for bringing up a taboo subject in the Guild. "Mira I'm sorry I didn't mean to it just slipped out" Natsu said apologetically but was confused when he saw Mira walking over to him with a smile on her face. "Ow!" Natsu said in pain as he placed his hand on the area where Mira flicked him in the head "It's okay Natsu me and Elfman are over it you helped us move on but I'm sure Elfman as well as myself would like to hear about your Lisanna what was she like and I'd also like to find out what mine and Eifman's Earthland counterpart are like" Mira said in a caring tone that reminded him an awful lot of the Earthland version of Mira when she was nice.

"Well where do I start, um well Elfman is one of the stronger members of the guild and you well how do I put it, you're a demon and one of the guilds strongest members even stronger than me" Natsu said shocking all the members who were listening even Wendy who hadn't asked Natsu about the subject of his friends from Earthland. "Bu even so you're super nice and according to Elman you had a thing for me" Natsu said scratching his head in embarrassment at the last part "R-really?" Mira asked in an embarrassed tone as she started to wonder about what she and Natsu would be like as a couple and what their kids would look like(come on it Mira). "Yeah you always teased me to try and get me to cry because you thought I looked cute when I cried" Natsu explained with a fond smile.

"What about Lisanna, what was she like?" Elfman asked curiously, "Well there almost too much to explain, she was the heart of the guild, someone who could always lighten the mood with simplest of things. But more importantly she was my fist friend, my best friend and the first person to truly believe in me. She was the kindest person that I'd ever met, the day I joined Fairytail I wasn't very social as you can imagine being raised by a dragon for the guts of seven years would do that to you, I found it really hard to talk to people and at first didn't want to unless absolutely necessary. But then after my welcome party which I didn't attend and no-one seemed to notice apart from her that is, I was sitting out in the rain when she just walked up to me and asked me why I wasn't enjoying my own party. Next thing I knew she decided to stay out in the rain with me asking me about myself and what it was like being raised by a dragon" Natsu continued as small pools of tears started to well in his eyes.

"So she was special to you?" Wendy asked curiously but also slightly jealously as this was the first she'd heard Natsu go into depth on the matter of Lisanna and it was obvious that he cared for her deeply. "Yeah she brought me out of my shell and helped me warm up to the others and from then on we were best friends but I'd be a complete idiot if I didn't notice she felt more strongly about me than I originally thought" Natsu replied in a reminiscent tone. "What do you mean?" Wendy asked with a confused look on her face but then noticed the smile on Natsu's face.

"I think it was a few months after I joined the guild, I still only really hung out with Lisanna, Mira and Elfman and occasionally Erza but that was very rare it was only really because she forced me to try and get along with other members but then there were the horrifying lessons she put me through because my language skills weren't of that cake freak standard, I'll tell 3 whole days without food can really motivate you" Natsu replied causing a few members jaws to drop, they had heard from Natsu himself that in Earthland Erza was a guild member and that according to the dragonslayer could be quote "Fricken brutal" but three days without food for such a petty reason was just borderline madness.

"Okay but you still haven't answered my question" Wendy said in a neutral tone, "Yeah sorry, um let's see as I was saying it was only a few months after I joined the guild so I still only really hung around with Lisanna I was out in the eastern forest punching a tree because Erza was being a hypocrite and Gray was being well Gray. Then all of a sudden an egg had dropped down from the tree and landed right on my head. Judging from the size and markings on the egg I thought that just maybe it was a dragon's egg so I took back to the guild to show everyone and tell them I was going to hatch. However at the time I wasn't much associated with the term tender loving care and almost fried the egg trying to hatch it." Natsu said scratching the back of his head laughing sheepishly.

"So anyone Lisanna offered to help me take care of the egg so we went back out into the east forest where after my failed attempt at building a house Lisanna used her magic to make a thatched hut just big enough for me, her and the egg to fit in. Then she started saying stuff about how we were like our own little family with me being the dad, her them mom and the egg being our kid" Natsu said with a slightly flustered look upon his face while he received a few awes from the group listening to him even from Wendy who tried he hardest not to admit how cute it sounded. "Every once a while we'd just walk through the forest carrying the egg and that's where we came across a forest Gorian who wanted to eat the egg so like any father would have I fought the bastard and beat him senseless. Then a few days later inside the guild hall the egg hatched but as you'd probably guessed it was a dragon but instead it was a flying talking blue cat and seeing how he changed the entire mood of the guild from angry and squabbling to a happy one me a Lis decided to name him Happy and from then on we were never apart with Lis occasionally bring up that we were like a married couple with our own kid" Natsu said fondly as he gazed towards the ceiling.

"Lis?" Wendy asked in an envious tone while Mira and Elfman just looked to the dragonslayer for answers. "Oh yeah we had tones of pet names for each other though now that I recall I just kind of came up with mine on the spot so Lis was my main one for her while she would always call me something relating to how we were 'married' you know something like darling or dear I acting may have called her honey on a few occasions" Natsu said now regretting it because one he could see Mira was getting over excited from a cuteness overload and two he felt an evil aura emanating from Wendy who was slowly cracking each of her fingers very slowly.

"Oh then why haven't I heard anything about this 'darling'?" Wendy asked sarcastically while really stretching out the darling. Natsu was now sweating bullets as he could see this was something that may have been a bad decision to bring up. However stealing his nerves he looked directly at Wendy, "You never asked, plus I knew you'd get jealous and I don't see a problem with what I did the times I spent with Lisanna, Happy Mira and Elfman were some of the happiest and greatest moments in my life and I would trade them for anything in the world" Natsu said in a calm peaceful tone before closing his eyes and reminiscing further.

As the day went on Natsu began to talk about his adventures, the time he spent in Fairytail everything from how awesome Gildarts was to how awesome Igneel was so in short there was a lot of talk about being awesome because you could blew lots of shit up. It was drawing close to midnight and a lot of the members of Fairytail were either sleeping or passed out drunk, all except Natsu, Wendy, Elfman and Mira who were all sat around a table while Natsu explained in detail how the Strauss' Earthland counterpart were similar and different to them, he also explained to Wendy that he never met her counterpart. Natsu told them how Mira had a fierce rivalry with Erza and the two were considered on par with each other he also talked about how Elfman talked about being a real man and even though he was one of the physically strongest men in the guild he lacked the magic power to back it up but overall he was still a tough customer.

"So Natsu do you want to return to Earthland?" Mira asked while the others just looked on curiously and silently awaiting his answer, Wendy more so than the others.

"…Yes I want to return….."

 **Chapter end**

 **Alright finally updated this story, I really liked writing this chapter anyway did you guys watch the latest episode of Fairytail I won't say anything for spoilers reason but what I will say is that it made really rethink who my top 15 or so strongest characters for the Tartaros arc, for you information Jellal just went down to number 10, if you watched it you can probably guess who moved up a spot to nine and possibly tied 8** **th** **. Anyway review follow or favourite whatever you want I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it.**


	3. Chapter 3 We Are

**Been a while since I wrote a word for this story….my bad but here you. On another note I came up with my own theory or insight really concerning Acnologia apart from what we already know about him. During one of the Tenrou episodes Makarov refers to Acnologia as the Dragon of the Apocalypse nothing more and nothing less, later we learn from Zirconis' ghost that Acnologia is in fact an eighth dragonslayer. We know Dragonslayers can eat and use their own elements or in some cases use two, but what exactly is Acnologia's element? Now this is just an assumption on my part but if you recall etherion & the markings on Acnologia's body were similar in colour. Erza said that Etherion was made from pure ethernano or magic particles, have you figured out where I'm going with this yet? Remember when the tower exploded the tiny floating crystals or the magic particles that were floating in the air they were the same as the ones that were being drawn towards Acnologia's mouth when he used his roar to try and destroy Tenrou. This is me basically saying that apocalypse or chaos doesn't have one specific element because it's a fusion of multiple kinds of magic, basically saying he's the etherion Dragonslayer or something like that. Onto the current arc as it is because I don't believe Mashima will drag Fairytail out as Long as other Anime and Manga like Naruto and One Piece I think he's gonna try and finish things up with another 3-5 arcs. There are definite similarities between FT and OP like some of the characters but if I had any speculations for a future arc in both Fairytail and one piece I'd say it would have to be the death of a master/father figure for the main character. By this of course I'm saying that I believe as OP as both Shanks and Gildarts are something will happen to them for the sake of the story I don't know, I said more so in one piece than in Fairytail because of power of friendship I mean if you cut but just a smidge Hiro I would be so much more better, anyway I don't know how it would happen in one piece with Shanks but with Gildarts the only logical explanation I can think of is that after the war arc or empire arc whatever you call Natsu will get over confident in his abilities or something a run off to enact revenge for Igneel against Acnologia not realising as he is now he doesn't stand a chance because Zeref required the 12 plus an entire continent of mages just to equal an injured Acnologia in power which makes me think aside from E.N.D and the death god, Acnologia and Zeref will be the final clash but more likely Zeref because Natsu is tied to Zeref's life force or some shit like that if he dies Natsu dies meaning before Zeref dies Acnologia has to be dealt with and that's what the latest manga chapters have been hinting at. As I was saying Natsu will go off to get revenge but won't realise how far off the black dragon's abilities he is until it's too late and when he thinks it's all over Gildarts will come in to sacrifice himself for Natsu who will probably argue a say he wants to fight by Gildarts' side to the end which will force him to literally knock him out or throw him far enough away as so the dragon won't be able to find him. Wow long speculation much but it's just what I've put together from what we have in the anime and Manga thus far. Anyway enjoy the chapter **

Yeah I want to return…I want to return to my family back in Earthland so bad, the memories I made with them are something I treasure I want to make more of but if I return that means I have to leave this family behind, it means I won't be able to make any more memories with you guys. Truly I actually don't what I want" Natsu replied to Mirajane before slumping down into his seat getting looks that were a mix of relief and sympathy from the Strauss' and Wendy.

The bluenette then smiled before placing her hand upon Natsu's who cocked an eyebrow in confusion at her action, "wherever you chose we'll support you because wherever you are we'll always be family right?" Wendy asked with a cheerful smile before unknowingly giving Natsu's hand a firm squeeze causing the slayer to straighten up in his seat. "…Wendy…" the pinkette said with a frown as he pulled the smaller girl into a hug while the Strauss' watch with content smiles on their faces, none of them however were prepared for what was to happen in the coming weeks.

 **2 weeks later**

That's how things went by in the guild for the next two weeks or so no one suspected anything, not even when Wendy suddenly took fits of sickness in the morning mainly because they were too fixated on how open Knightwalker was being in her flirting with Natsu. Now it may have just been his imagination but Natsu swore every time that Knightwalker showed up he could see Wendy baring her teeth but that wasn't what confused him it was that her teeth had for the first time since consuming that X-ball her teeth were more fang like and her pupils had a more slit light appearance to them.

"Man I'm really getting sick of Knightwalker trying to get with me, even if she's hot as hell" Natsu said in an exhausted tone as he lay slumped over the bar top, but jumped in his seat when he heard Wendy give a deep growl something he noticed she had been doing more of recently especially when the topic of Knightwalker come up. "What was that Natsu I don't believe I heard you right" Wendy said through gritted teeth as she exuded a murderous aura, one that Natsu had come to associate with pain. This was another Natsu had noticed he could swear Wendy's hearing was getting better, however he had a problem facing him now so thinking quickly on his feet he looked for an excuse, "Oh wait what's that? You need with some stuff out back Mira? Yeah don't worry about it I'll help" Natsu said and before Wendy could protest the dragonslayer had left a still fairly solid afterimage of himself.

This was becoming a fairly regular thing between Natsu and Wendy, Natsu knew Wendy hated the topic of Knightwalker and that it struck a nerve for her but it wasn't a completely avoidable subject but something was off and by off it was that she usually had some tolerance to the subject but now it was like the mention of her name was taboo or pure poison.

"Natsu you think you can get away from me, just because you have super human hearing doesn't mean the rest of us are deaf" Wendy said with a stern face applying a death grip to the slayers shoulder with one hand and pointed to her ear with the other. Natsu trying his best not to scream like a little girl because of the pain he was in slowly turned around to see a not too pleased Wendy standing with an 'I'm waiting' on her face. Natsu was about to answer when he caught a faint but very familiar scent **"No way!"** Natsu shouted in his head as he started looking frantically around the guild for the source of the scent causing others to think he'd gone mad and more specifically one bluenette to become worried for his health, "Natsu are you alright?" Wendy asked this time her voice carried a tone of worry to it which caught the slayer's attention but caused him to smile.

"Don't worry I'm fine I just need to make sure I'm not….." "Hey who do you think you are?" Natsu heard Lucy asked crouched down in front of a table gaining the attention of all the guild members, it was then the scent from earlier became stronger causing Natsu to stiffen, **"He's here?"** the slayer asked himself as he took an involuntary, "Oi Lucy what's going on here?" Natsu found himself asking, it was as if someone was playing puppeteer with his body, like he had no control over.

 **Happy POV**

I honestly didn't know what was going on, we'd found Fairytail, me Wendy and Carla had found it together by ourselves but something seemed off. "Something seems wrong lets investigate" I heard Carla say, god she's so smart and pretty and smart and did I mention pretty and oh they're going on without me.

"Whoa this place is freaky guys I mean why does Gray have so many clothes on, why is he head over heels for Juvia, why is Juvia wearing so little and why is she so repulsed by Gray!" I practically shouted out although it was more of a whisper as it was only loud enough for Wendy and Carla to hear. Still after what Mystogan had revealed to me specifically I found my eyes roaming this weird version of our Fairytail, while he didn't tell us the specific about this world he told, he told 'he' was here I was going to be damned if I was going to leave him behind.

"Hey who do you think you are snooping around our guild?" a very Goth version of Lucy asked us in a menacing tone gaining all of our attentions, "LUCY!" the three of us shouted in unison before a very familiar voice caused me to freeze where I lay on the ground, "Oi Lucy what's going on here?" I heard the voice ask, my heard creaked slowly towards the source of the voice and my eyes immediately began to tear up.

Mystogan had told me Natsu was still alive but part of me was thinking this moment had to be dreaming but the rest of me wanted it more than anything to be true as the man I consider to be my father, brother, partner and best friend stood before me my body started moving on its own accord as I removed my helmet and started to sprint towards him, "NATSU!"

 **Normal POV**

"NATSU!" the blue exceed cat cried out as it flung itself into Natsu's arms, "Happy, how", "Natsu it's terrible everyone from Fairytail has been stolen Mystogan said that the King did it, if we don't hurry we s won't be able to save them!" Happy said in a desperate voice while two figures Natsu didn't recognise, well one looked fairly similar to Wendy except a smaller, timider version of her, the other was a white cat that appeared to be similar to Happy but was female.

"What do you we won't be able to save them?!" Natsu asked in serious tone as he looked his partner in the eye "Mystogan said the king was going to use them as a source of magic power" Happy said in a desperate voice before he felt a missed familiar sensation of the flaring of Natsu's magic except this was far more powerful than it had ever been "Natsu you can use magic!" Happy shouted in surprise before the dragonslayer calmed down.

"We're going to the capital now" Natsu said before walking over to the smaller Wendy "Hey there, by any chance is your name Wendy?" Natsu asked in a gentle voice as the Edolas version came over beside him. "Y-yes, how'd you know?" she asked curiously as she shuffled on the spot "I'm sure Happy told you I'm from Earthland but this here is the Edolas version of you, I assumed because you looked like her" Natsu said while pointing to the Edolas Wendy who the Earthland version just noticed and to saw that she was jealous, embarrassed and a very envious of how opposite they looked compared to each other was an understatement.

"THAT'S ME!" Wendy shouted out in disbelief while the Edolas version of her just smirked at her before folding her arms under her breasts, "That's right squirt, jealous much?" Edo Wendy taunted while flashing her smirk that revealed developing fangs causing Wendy's eyes to widen and Natsu to sigh in exasperation. "Wait your from Edolas you can't have…unless you two, unless you two….eh, eh!" Wendy tried to say but couldn't upon realising how embarrassing it was, this could clearly be seen from her scarlet face, the mental break down she and the steam coming from her ears.

The Edolas version of herself continued to smirk while Natsu looked on with a clueless expression on his face, "I don't know what you two are talking about but here you three need to take one of these, Mystogan gave them to me, I'm running low but there should be enough for all for a few days. They're called X-balls and they'll allow you to use magic here" Natsu explained while holding out his hand that contained said magical medicine.

After the three had taken the X-balls they felt their magic surge back to life, "T-this is amazing I can feel my magic again" Wendy exclaimed in surprise causing Natsu to grin "Okay let's go show this King what a couple of Dragonslayers can do!" Natsu said while a devious grin spread across his face, however before he could speak up any further "All right guys lets go" Edo Wendy said wile baring her slight fang like teeth and sliding to baton like weapons into either side of her belt. "Wendy you can't come with us, I know you can handle yourself in a fight but we'll be going up against the entire Kingdom here and I don't plan on giving you an X-ball after the last incident" Natsu told Wendy causing her to let out a slight growl which surprised Carla, Wendy and Happy but not Natsu because it had gotten quite common when she was upset.

"What was that, it sounded like she growled?" Carla asked in a curious tone while looking to Natsu or Wendy for answers, "Um it's a bit embarrassing to explain" Wendy answered in a shy manner, "Beats me she's been like this for a while now but **although I'd be lying if I sad it didn't turn me on** " Natsu replied in a neutral tone while thinking the last part. "Natsu I am coming that's an order!" Edo Wendy said while emanating a malicious aura that caused Natsu to shrink on the spot and reminded the other three of a certain scarlet haired re-quip mage back in Earthland.

"Yes dear!" Natsu immediately replied completely shocking happy to his core "Dear?!" the blue feline called out before regaining his composure "He LLLiiikkkeeesss you" he then added his trademark comment causing the taller bluenette to look down at him "Of course he does, he's my boyfriend" she stated while clinging to said dragonslayer who could only smile in response. "Hmm it's no fun when you don't get upset" Happy complained while folding his arms across his tiny chest, "Aren't you forgetting that we still have to rescue everyone else from the guild" Carla said in a stern voice regaining everyone's attention.

"Your right, fine Wendy you can come but only if you stay with Happy, Happy stay close to Wendy and if things get to out of hand you take Wendy and get out of there" Natsu said in a serious demanding voice making happy nod in understanding, "Um Natsu what should we do to avoid confusion between me and my Edolas self because I would still like to be called by my name" Wendy said in her usual shy manner. "I suppose it would be confusing calling both of you Wendy" Natsu said in puzzled tone as he scratched the back of his while looking at 'his' Wendy.

"It is okay I'm not really fond of my name anyway something about felt weird to me" the Edolas Wendy spoke up in a cheerful tone surprising the others "Okay, if that's what you want, but what do I call you now?" Natsu asked in an unsure tone with a curious look plastered on his face. "Well I've never really thought about names that liked much but I'll leave it up to you, my hair is blue and remember what happened when I took that X-ball, the magic I had then so work from that until you come up with a name for me you can just call me darling or honey okay!" Wendy said in a neutral tone although the last part came out in a mixture of sternness and a sing-song like tone.

"Yes darling" Natsu sagged in defeat as he knew there never actual was a chance of her backing down from this, "Alright lets go, Carla you can take Wendy and Happy you take…darling, don't worry about me I can keep up with you no problem!" Natsu then continued with a grin which faltered in embarrassment at having to call Wendy darling but soon returned to his usual grin.

"Aye sir!" Happy replied in a determined voice before he summoned a small pair of while angelic feathery wings on his back and picked up 'Darling' preparing to take off, **"This is gonna be just like the old days!"** the blue feline screamed inside his head while Carla picked up Wendy, "One question you ruffian how exactly do you plan to keep up with me and the Tom cat?" the stuck up feline asked causing Natsu to smirk "I have my methods but I should be the one saying how do you plan on keeping up with me?" he replied with a devious smirk on his face.

"Follow me if you can!" Natsu shouted as his feet lit ablaze in a mixture of white and red flames before he shot out through the guild doors at incredible speed leaving the other three Earthlanders once again stupefied however Wendy huffed a sigh of exhaustion before her lips morphed into a faint smile "I suggest you follow him now and quick unless you plan on losing him" she suggested snapping the two felines back to reality causing them to chase after the pink haired slayer using their max speed.

It only took them a few seconds to catch up but that was mostly due to Natsu easing off enough for them to do so, "Are you sure this is the right way to capital?" Wendy asked as everyone speeds started to even out enough to let her talk, "I've been their once against my will mind you but I remember the way there" Natsu said in a neutral tone while a tick mark grew on Wendy's forehead as she knew exactly what incident Natsu was referring to, "I swear I'll kill that skank" she muttered under breath but both slayers heard her with their super sensitive hearing.

About an hour later and the group had decided that they had travelled enough for now as they didn't want to exhaust their magic reserves or well the exceeds in this case but Natsu was also burning through his magic as well although not as fast due to mixing it with his curse power. Although Natsu didn't pay much attention to what anyone said during that hour because he was too busy trying to think up a name of for Wendy as to avoid having to refer to as darling or honey for the rest of his life not that he minded but it was just that bit embarrassing and slightly cheesy.

While everyone was resting in a cave situated near and outlook that oversaw a small town Natsu sat against a tree near the edge of the outlook with a look of deep concentration on his face, his disappearance from the group didn't go unnoticed by a certain blue haired non magic user who was starting to fear that as she had put it Natsu had fallen prey to a certain scarlet haired skank so of course she went looking for him.

"What you doing here on your own we need to discuss our action plan for infiltrating the kingdom?" she asked upon finding the pinkette, curiosity laced in her voice. "Nothing much just thinking of a new name for you, I think I have one but if you don't like it I have others" he replied nonchalantly with his attention still focused on the town below, "Really let's hear it then, whatever it is I'm sure I'll love it" she said in a rather excited tone. "Well there are lots of human languages and the same name in one language can mean a different thing another" Natsu started before he turned to Wendy who had a bored expression on her face "Are you gonna tell me the name or give me a lecture of human culture?" she asked rather sarcastically. "Violet, in some languages in can mean blue or purple flower, so how do you like it?" he replied in a neutral tone before smiling at the end.

"I love it from now on my name will be Violet Dragneel!" she exclaimed before pulling Natsu into one of her usual bone crushing hugs luckily over the past two years he had gotten used to them so it wasn't as bad as what it once was. "Wait since when was your last name Dragneel!?" Natsu shouted in shock, "Silly if we're going to be together it will be forever and ever so I'm obviously gonna take your last name" the now named Violet replied in a very yandere like manner causing a slight chill to crawl up the slayers spine but it ultimately turned into a smile.

"I guess from here own out we're the Dragneels"

 **Chapter End**

 **There I hope you liked this chapter and im sorry for the long wait, the speculation in my defence was made a few weeks ago like at the time chp 455 came out so roughly about 2-3 months ago I just couldn't have been bothered to change it afterwards. Anyway hopefully I'll be able to update a few of my stories this week because I have study week from today onwards until next Friday until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4 Distraction

**Yeah been a wee while since I did something for this story but who cares…..what sorry I can't hear you must mean nobody cares about how long it takes me to update well that's just perfect. Anyway on with the story.**

Sunrise in Edolas was a beautiful thing, the colours were much more vivid than that of Earthland's and the scenery of floating Island mountains and forests gave Edolas its own mythical quality. Despite being low on magic power this world natural beauty had its own unique magical quality to it that entranced its inhabitants much like magic would back in Earthland.

Well at least that's what little Wendy Marvel thought as she looked at the rising star, "It's amazing, I've never seen anything as pretty in my life" the young dragon slayer said with an amazed expression. "Yes child it is beautiful but we have priorities" Charle spoke up in a neutral tone reminding the young dragonslayer of their objective.

"The bossy cat is right if we want to save everyone we'll have to make our move now" Natsu spoke up getting a groan from Carla and a giggle and a nod from Wendy. "Violet where exactly would be the best place to enter the kingdom from?" Natsu asked the newly named Violet which the others assumed was the Edolas Wendy's new name. "Well there is an underground tunnel that would lead us directly to the heart of the capital but there is sure to be a trap awaiting us curtesy of that scarlet haired hussy. So I think its best we proceed through this town and then make our way to the east wall" Violet explained in a calm tone although the bit about the scarlet haired hussy was said rather venomously.

"Why the east wall?" Happy asked in a curious tone as he floated just above Violet's head before landing on it causing the bluenette to pat the feline. "Well there's no real strategic reason apart from it being closer to the centre of the of the capital, I assume the soldiers guarding the walls will all be at the same level while most of the squad captains will be in the Castle guarding the king. Knightwalker is the only one we'll have to watch out for, she can be tricky but other than that Natsu has proven that he can handle her" she replied in a tone that was a mixture of amusement and anger which unnerved the group.

The next morning the group made their way towards the east wall but first they would have to go through a town controlled by the royal army to get there. "Awesome it looks the soldiers are all heading somewhere quickly let's make a break for it" Natsu said but before they could a large tornado of said erupted not far from them causing Wendy, Carla and Happy's eyes to widen at the familiar site "It's Lucy!" the sky dragonslayer called out before running to the source of the sand twister.

"Why can't anything be simple?!" Natsu shouted/asked to no-one in particular as he, Violet and exceeds ran after the young bluenette. In a matter of minutes they found the fore mention celestial spirit mage who had what appeared to be a scorpion man standing beside her "LUCY!" Wendy shouted to the spirit mage who turned around amazed to see that she was alive "Wendy?!" Lucy shouted in relief as she ran over to the younger girl.

"Lucy how are you here? How can you use magic?" Wendy rattled off her twenty questions while the others caught up "Who the hell are these two?" Lucy asked with narrowed eyes not recognising the faces of the two people with Wendy, "No Lucy it is okay this is Natsu as in my partner Natsu who I was always talking to you about" Happy said in a defensive tone confusing Lucy "But I thought you said he died this can't be him" the stellar spirit mage replied in disbelief. "Guess Mystogan didn't fill you in then on my situation" Natsu said causing Lucy's eyes to widen

"Wait you know Mystogan?" Lucy asked continuing this game of twenty questions, "He gave you the X-ball that's allowing you to use magic here, I know because he gave me a supply of my own and I'm willing to bet I know a few more things about him that you don't but we'll leave that for now Right now we need to find that Lacrima and destroy it so get you butt in gear cause we're hightailing it out of here to the east wall" Natsu said before creating a wall of fire cutting off the approaching members of the royal army

 **East Wall**

"So how do we get passed?" Wendy asked as she stared at the colossal wall as well as the doors, "How about…""We're not doing plan T Natsu, not yet anyway" Violet interrupted the pinkette who was now sulking in a corner "What's plan T?" Wendy curiously asked her Edolas self, "Take'm by storm" Violet replied in a bored and exhausted manner. "Wow Natsu you're still as stupid as ever if you're coming up with plans like that" Happy commented causing several tick marks to appear on his old partner's forehead, "WHAT DID YOU UGH!" Natsu tried to shout in response but a quick and devastating bonk to the head from Violet got Natsu reacquainted with the ground. The ground and Natsu had been friends for years now so much so that after a heavy drinking session at the guild they would have a competition to see who could hit the other harder, the count is 63 wins 0 loses in favour of the ground.

"He really must be a handful if you have to deal with him in such way" Carla said in her regular snobbish tone, "Some of the time but most of the time we're the ones who end up being a handful for him even if he doesn't think about it like that everyone else feels like they're a burden on him, constantly having him save our asses" Violet said in a soft tone as she stroked the unconscious dragonslayer's hair affectionately, "He sounds like an amazing person I wish he was still a part of Earthland's Fairytail when I joined, by the way you describe him we could have easily been friends" Lucy spoke up for the first time in forever not exactly sure on how to deal with the whole situation.

"He's mine back off!" Violet immediately went on the defensive of 'her property' "what?" Lucy was confused by what she meant, Wendy wanted to explain but once again she found herself a stuttering, scarlet faced mess. Lucy looked between Wendy and her Edolas self-seeing that her Edolas counterpart or Violet had a semi unconscious Natsu clutched against her and suddenly everything pieced together for the blonde "OOOOHHHHH!" Lucy said before giving a dry laugh.

"Don't worry I'm not interested in him, I'm still looking for that guy I just don't know what type of guy I'm looking for" Lucy said waving her hands in defence causing Violet to relax. "Ow, V why do you always do that?" Natsu asked in a whiney tone causing Violet to roll her eyes at his childishness. "Because dummy you're always way too loud and attract to much attention" she responded getting a sigh from 'her' dragonslayer "That's Natsu for you" Happy chipped in once causing a tick mark to appear on the slayer's head but before he could shout at the top of his lungs and give away their position the pinkette felt that familiar shit scary aura that could only belong to Violet, so like the obedient little dog he was he sat in place without even having to be told to do so causing the bluenette to smirk.

"Anyway the wall how do we get over it?" Carla asked bringing everyone back to the matter at hand, "How about plan B?" Natsu asked causing Happy to face palm and Violet to look in confusion, "Okay cat fill me in what's plan B?" the bluenette asked and Natsu immediately lit his hands a mixture of red/orange and white flame before replying "Blow shit up to distract the enemy while everyone else sneaks in" Natsu replied in an excited childish voice.

"I should have known" Violet responded in a knowing tone, "But I don't see any other better opportunities coming up. Okay plan B it is" Violet said with a sigh next thing she knew Natsu had her hugged up against his chest before kissing her on the cheek "Yes, god I love you" he said causing her to smile, Happy to giggle, Carla to make an internal vomiting sound and a blush to make its way onto Lucy's and Wendy's faces at how open about he felt for the bluenette.

"Okay Natsu just make sure to blow the shit up a good distance away then come find us on the inside of the wall, with your nose it should be a synch, wait there are two cats and three of us how are we gonna fly over the wall?" Violet asked when she saw here little predicament. This caused Lucy to smirk "Not to worry I'll just use Gemini to transform into Happy so they can fly me up without the witty remarks about my weight" Lucy said in a proud tone that became more deadly towards the end. "What it's not my fault that those balloons on your chest weigh like a tonne each" Happy responded nonchalantly seemingly not afraid of the deathly aura coming of the blonde.

"One more word and you're a dead cat got it" Lucy threatened but Happy wasn't listening, instead he seemed lost in thought until a light bulb seemed to go off in his head. "Hey Natsu" "Yeah what is buddy?" the dragonslayer asked, "If I'm like your son, and your like my dad, and you're in a relationship with Violet, and Lisanna is like my mum then that means huh Natsu you man slut" the blue exceed accused his father figure/best friend.

"Hey, hey now let's not go around accusing people of anything just yet me and Lisanna may have acted like you parents but we weren't in a relationship, granted before I came here I was thinking about it but still you can't call me a man slut or cheater or anything of the sort besides who taught you how to speak like that?" Natsu defended himself with a justifiable response before inquiring where the exceed had learned such words.

"Natsu I'm a Fairytail member have of the guild members are smashed for half of the day and Cana is smashed every hour of everyday of every week so yeah you tend to pick a few words here and there. There were also times I stayed at Mira and Lisanna's place and sometimes Erza would let me stay with her, Natsu I'm pretty sure your opinion of Erza would change if you knew what sort of books she reads. She even has one that looks to be done in her own hand writing but I don't think you need to know about that" Happy said as a scarred look made its way onto his face as he recalled what he saw and read that day, never again would the felines mind be the same.

"Ahhhh man now I have to know come on buddy spill" Natsu practically begged his partner who wasn't folding under Natsu's pleading…well that was until "There's a yummy fish in it for you" Natsu offered and he smirked seeing the cats posture stiffen. Even though Happy's back was turned to him he knew Happy had his fish face on he just didn't want to show it. "Okay tough guy how about two…"Done!" Happy interrupted his partners increased offer causing the others to sweat drop.

After Happy proceeded to whisper what horrors he saw and read that day to Natsu the pinkette's face paled and he wished he had headed the feline's warning. **"She's just like Knightwalker!"** the slayer internally screamed and for a second when Violet narrowed her eyes at him he thought his mate had actually heard him thankfully that wasn't the case.

"I told you it was better for your innocent little mind if you didn't know" Happy said as he floated above his partner shaking his head from side to side upon seeing the ghostly pale face of the pinkette. However when Natsu heard him being mentioned in the same sentence as innocent he returned back to the world of the living. "Believe me buddy my mind hasn't been innocent since I got here but man that's a surprise I didn't think our Erza would be like that" Natsu said as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head

" **If I end up going back that definitely makes things way too weird for me to even comprehend"** Natsu thought to himself before he began walking off, "Hey where are you going?" Violet demanded to know, "What I'm going to blow shit up to distract the guards" Natsu answered plainly seeing as they had agreed on the idea of plan B, "I know that but where do you think you're going without my good luck kiss hmmm?" the possessive bluenette inquired causing the dragonslayer to blush a bit, "Ah come on V don't make me do it in front of my friends" Natsu pleaded but that only made the bluenette want to make him do it all the more.

"Sorry but one of us isn't leaving unless they give the other their good luck kiss, remember the last time you got embarrassed and backed out" she said in a sultry tone causing a blush to make its way onto both Lucy's and Wendy's faces, Natsu on the other hand gulped he remembered indeed, he wouldn't give Violet the kiss because everyone in the guild seemed to be watching wanting to see the difference and when he backed out well let's just say Violet took control not that Natsu disliked it no, it actually turned him on to no ends at how controlling she could be but it was quite embarrassing as it was quite the public display of affection yet another thing Natsu had learned with his time with Violet.

Since he had marked her she was a lot more confident in her sexual appeal not that she wasn't beforehand but now she was even more so and she wasn't afraid to publically express her love for the dragonslayer. "Okay, Wendy you might want to close your eyes" Natsu said agreeing with his mate as well as warning the preteen who did so knowing what may come next. "You can't be serious we need to get inside the capital ASAP and you two just want to make out! All the members of our guild are in there" Carla practically shouted but the duo didn't her as they were already engaged in a steamy make out session, which Lucy would use for her future pieces of art as she called them and Wendy's brain stopped function at when she sneaked a peak at the two but seeing her Edolas self and Natsu tonguing it up was a bit much for the poor girl.

Happy didn't seem to notice what was happening as he was happily munching on a fish staring at the east wall imagining how funny it would be if he were some giant cat and the wall was designed to keep him out from the city on the inside **"Yeah that would be awesome 'Attack on Happy' I can picture it now"** the feline thought lost in a completely different world of his own, meanwhile Natsu and Violet had finally stopped expressing their love for one another because one they both knew if it went on any further then it may have involved the loss of several articles of clothing and two they had some Fairytail mages to save.

"Wow that was the best one yet now go fuck shit up" Violet complimented before giving the pinkette a slap on the ass sending him on his way **"Damn why is she so sexy?"** Natsu asked himself as a smirk made its way onto his face before he began searching for the perfect location to execute plan B. "Great you got your kiss now what are we gonna do about this, she's useless like this" Carla scolded in a very angry tone as she pointed to the mumbling, crimson faced preteen laying on the ground before them whose eyes had been replaced by swirls.

"Well he told her not to look, not my fault she didn't listen besides we've got a few minutes to make her come round" Violet said in an amused voice as she poked Wendy's cheek in a comical manner. "You two really got into it, for a second there I thought you two were…eh...you know" Lucy said in a slightly embarrassed voice causing Violet to look at her with a smirk "Do it, go at it, have sex there's plenty of ways you can say it" Wendy said in a teasing manner causing Lucy to go bright red at how straight forward and open this girl was.

 **With Natsu**

"½ a mile yeah this should be fine okay now do I blow up a couple of trees, some boulders oh wait I know how about this clearing that could be fun but what spell or curse do I use" Natsu thought out loud. He got into a thinking position before a smirk made it way on to his face. Getting into a stance Natsu stood his feet a little further that shoulder width a part before he bent over slightly and pointed his let middle and index fingers into the ground covering them in white curse flames. Then placing his right middle and index fingers on top of his left he covered these ones in his dragon fire before dragging it up and across his body an orange/red line following its path.

"This should get their attention" Natsu said with a grin as a giant orange magic circle made itself visible in the sky while another almost as large white curse circle appeared below Natsu. This was followed by several spiked pillars erupting from the ground and the sky above the magic circle convulsing in a large funnel that radiated power as lightning shot off here and there, but more obviously was the red energy that glowed within it as if it were some kind of core. As this 'core' continued to glow the pillars responded in kind except they began glowing white. If Natsu was aiming to attract attention then he most certainly succeeded as the entire capital and all the surrounding cities were left in awe by the spectacle and entire royal army division were to be sent to investigate after the phenomenon had subsided.

" **COLLAPSING STAR DESTROYER!"** Natsu muttered in a deadly serious voice, for a moment nothing happened but then the red core in the funnel in the sky turned crimson and in a spilt second an area even larger than Natsu had anticipated had become engulfed in a mixture of white and red energy that eradicated practically everything it touched. The attack went on for a few seconds continuing to drill into the earth it had struck until it subsided revealing an unscathed Natsu inside a crater that was at least 100 metres across and 50-60 deep. "Man that was awesome I knew making up my own version of the Etherion canon would be worth it" Natsu said in a childish tone before he decided to book it out of there not wanting to get caught

 **With the girls and cats**

To say they were amazed was an understatement not even Violet had seen Natsu use a spell or curse of this magnitude leaving her at a loss for words, Happy and Carla were more or less the same and Lucy and Wendy were left in awe, the only people they knew who could use magic that powerful were Master Makarov, Laxus and Jellal. They also had to assume Gildarts was at this level or even further if he was the guilds strongest mage and the only person to ever return from a century quest and live to tell the tale well not without some injuries of their own.

"Come on this is our chance as soon as the guards leave we make our break over the wall" Violet said snapping everyone back to reality. They all nodded before going to a retrospective exceed while Lucy summoned Gemini who then copied Happy. Violet looked back in the distance and saw the spell fade and only one thing came to mind

" **Natsu be safe"**

 **Chapter end**

 **Okay there we go guys two stories updated in one day damn im good….yeah I know I'm not, I really should have shortened these chapter so that I would have been able to update my stories faster but I guess I let things get from me oh well. Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Lacrima

**Wow I'm really bad at frequent updates sorry my bad I also really have to change that update schedule for my fallen angel story cause we all know it been more than 2 or 3 weeks since the last update heck I think the last time I updated that story was over a month ago maybe almost 2. In case any of you were wondering from the last chapter Natsu's version of the etherion canon is of course nowhere near as powerful if you were to power scale it to other spells in the anime/manga on scale I'd say the size would be half of, maybe a little more than that of Jellal's Sema or Laxus' casual lightning bolt he used against Ajeel. All I can say now is sorry for the wait and that updates will be whenever so on with the story.**

The group of females plus Happy after getting over the wall now found themselves in an alleyway waiting for a certain pinkette who seemed to be taking his sweet time in getting to their position. This had initially made a certain busty bluenette worry about him but after five or so minutes of waiting worry soon turned to frustration.

"God damn Natsu hurry your ass up!" Violet growled in frustration as she leaned up against an alley wall arms folded and pouting to show how frustrated she actually was. "I'm sure he fine, knowing Natsu he probably got into a fight with some animal because it looked at him funny" Happy said causing everyone to give him a deadpan look before thinking **"What sort of opinion do you actually have about Natsu"** , the exceed though could only give them a confused look "What?"

"Hey guys" Natsu said suddenly appearing out of nowhere, "Thank god what the hell took you so long?" Violet asked in an authoritive tone while poking the dragonslayer in the chest causing the pinkette to scratch his head sheepishly. "Yeah sorry my bad I started a fight with an animal because it looked at me funny" Natsu said in an amused voice causing the group bar Happy to all have completely blank expressions on their faces "Huh"

"Told you he'd do it; I'm betting you didn't show the thing a shred of mercy" Happy said in a knowing voice "Damn right little buddy up top" the dragonslayer replied in a childlike tone outstretching his palm to his old partner. "You really are a child at heart aren't you?" Violet asked in an exhausted tone although the question was more rhetorical than anything. "I'd say he's just a man child but at least he got the job done" Lucy added on in an equally exhausted voice.

"Well what do we do know? Checking out that explosion won't keep them busy for too long" Carla asked reminding them about the situation but before any of them could speak up a gruffer voice spoke up gaining their attention, a voice that the group from Earthland recognised. "So it was you who did that attack earlier, got to say I'm impressed Salamander" a tall man with long black spiky hair and studs all over his body, overall he had a heavy metal vibe about himself.

"Gajeel!" the Earthland group shouted out causing said man to smirk and Natsu to gain a thoughtful expression on his face trying to remember the name, "Wait Gajeel as in Black Steel Gajeel the iron dragonslayer of Phantom lord?" Natsu asked in surprise, why the hell would he of all people be here wasn't Phantom Lord situated in Oak Town.

"That's the old me, I'm Fairy Tail's Black Steel Gajeel now" Gajeel said with a grin etched into his face, Wendy and Lucy then quickly went to explain what had transpired in the guild since Natsu had been gone. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN LAXUS GOT EXPELLED, AW MAN HOW I'M I GOING TO NOW IF I'VE SURPASSED HIM NOW!" Natsu shouted out in a pissed off voice gaining the attention of a few passing strangers who just decided to shrug it off as nothing.

"Oi Salamander in case you've forgotten we're in an enemy kingdom where an entire army is out to get us" Gajeel said in stupefied voice as he bonked Natsu over the back of the head with an iron fist resulting in the two getting into a very cartoon like brawl with limbs and heads popping out in all directions like they were some sort of eternal rivals. "You want some metal head?" "You're on ash for brains" and thus ensued the verbal onslaught in true Fairytail brawling fashion.

"OI! Enough!" Violet said in a voice that promised pain if they didn't obey, but when both dragonslayers turned to see the malicious aura radiating from the bluenette, her eyes shadowed by her hair with a piercing red glare emanating from the shadows. "Now V, sweetie let's be reasonable we still have a job to do" Natsu said in a timid voice choosing his words very carefully, thankfully Violet just smirked at him revealing her fanglike teeth which were then seen by Gajeel who started looking back and forth between before he started struggling to contain his laughter at figuring out the connection between the two.

"At any rate Gajeel what are you doing here" Carla decided to speak up to get everyone's minds back on track, "I thought I smelt a few familiar scents so I came to check it out, thankfully it was you lot and the Salamander" Gajeel said after recomposing himself. "Then you're aware of the situation?" Violet asked earning a nod from the iron dragonslayer. "You didn't happen to see anything out of the ordinary on your way here?" Lucy asked hopeful he may have had some information on the whereabouts of the guild members or what state they may have been.

"Nothing much out of the ordinary except for the big ass Lacrima in the centre of the city, I would have busted it open like Mystogan told me to but there were too many guards although even if I did bust that big ass Lacrima open I don't think too many of our guild mates are in their" Gajeel revealed confusing the group.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked with a puzzled expression on his face, "Well think about it this is a world without any natural source of magic compare that to Earthland and all its mages. We draw ethernano from the air around us in Earthland and we have magic containers full of the stuff" Gajeel said pausing to let his words sink into the group. "What size of a lacrima would you expect to get if you converted all the magic power of just one of the mages from our Guild, think about it Master Makarov title of wizard saint ain't just for show I've seen the old dude's magic when he gets serious and that much power just couldn't be contain in a tiny Lacrima crystal I'd expect it to be a good bit bigger than the one in the centre of the city but that's just one person the entire guild and people of Magnolia are in a crystal so there has to be a bigger one somewhere in the capital" Gajeel revealed, it was sound logic but the others weren't quite sure yet.

"How can you be certain of this?" Carla asked wanting as much information before proceeding recklessly into something that would only end badly. "When I was inspecting the crystal I appeared as though it was cut from something so that lead me to believe there's an even larger crystal in the city somewhere, there's that and the guild's ace recently returned from a hundred-year quest" the iron dragonslayer said in a nonchalant voice causing Natsu's eyes to widen.

"Gildarts is back?!" he almost shouted but remembering what Violet could be like kept his voice down, "Yeah and Salamander your gonna want to hear this, apparently on his quest which he failed may I add…" Gajeel paused to let that sink into the pinkette's skull, he had picked up in his time at that Natsu and Gildarts must have been extremely good friends from the way the crash mage went on about him. Seeing the look on Natsu's face however was priceless, he himself looked totally defeated as his hero, idol and role model (poor choice if you asked a few people) had for the first time failed a mission.

"On his quest he was attacked by a dragon" Gajeel said causing Natsu's eyes to widen in shock, "that's all he said apart from the fact that the dragon was pitch black, pure evil and that no man would be able to defeat it not even a dragonslayer" Gajeel said although the last part was said a bit angrily, it even made Natsu a bit angry that Gildarts would say such a thing.

"If what you say is true then how is Gildarts even still alive, I mean no-one in the guild not even the master has ever seen him go all out but even despite that and all the faith I have in him I doubt Gildarts could survive an attack from Dragon if it was anywhere as strong as Igneel?" Natsu asked but Gajeel just shook his head, "like I said that's all I know but if Gildarts is a strong as you let on that just proves my point all the more, someone of his strength could easily create an island's worth of lacrima" Gajeel replied earning a nod from Natsu.

"Right here's how we going to do things, we need to create a distraction to draw the attention of the guards in the city centre away from the Lacrima so you can smash it, then once you've freed whoever's in it make sure to give them one of these" Natsu said while holding out his container of X-balls only to put it away when he seen Gajeel already holding out a flask of the same thing. "Okay never mind, after you've freed them just use your nose to find us, we'll be searching for signs of another Lacrima crystal well either that or I'll beat it out of someone" Natsu said earning a signature Gihee from Gajeel who like how straight forward the plan was and that there was bound to be plenty of action.

"Sounds good to me, now when do we start?" he asked before slamming his fist in to his open palm, "I believe right now would be good" Violet spoke up as she pointed to a battalion of guards re-entering the city. "I think you're right let's go" Lucy said in a frightened tone, "Ah what's wrong bunny girl scared of a few soldiers" Gajeel teased as the group began running in the opposite direction towards the city centre using the alleyways to make sure they weren't seen too much. "I think that's pretty obvious, in case you're wondering I can't fight all too well that's why I form contracts with all my spirits" Lucy argued causing Gajeel to smirk in response and say nothing which somehow aggravated Lucy just that bit more.

 **10 minutes later**

"There it is, look at the top corner and try and tell me that doesn't look like it has been cut or something" Gajeel said in a know it all tone and truth be told the top corner of the lacrima had a jagged break mark as if it had been cut from a larger lacrima. "Looks like you're right, but that just begs the question, if that only contains a few of your guilds members then where the hell are they hiding the larger one?" Violet asked as she narrowed her eyes in on the crowd who were rejoicing as the soldiers broke off fragments of the giant lacrima and allowed it to rain down on them.

The group then felt the temperature around them increase and when they looked to the source they could see Natsu with a pissed off expression on his face and steam rolling off his body, "Natsu calm down we need to stick to the plan" Violet said in a panicked tone as she grabbed Natsu by his shirt ignoring the pain be caused by the increase in temperature as her time with the pinkette had given her somewhat of a resistance to high temperatures and flames.

"She's right Salamander, if you barge in there the entire royal army will no doubt barrel down on us in minutes, we need to stick with the plan if we want to save them" Gajeel said with a neutral tone matching his expression before he got up to take his position on the opposite side of the courtyard. Albeit with a rather angry grunt Natsu agreed and along with the rest of the group took went to a suitable location close enough but not too close to the courtyard to create the distraction. "Wendy you ready?" Natsu asked in a calm tone receiving a nod from the young teen before they both turned to face a giant statue of who they assumed was the King of Edolas.

" **Fire Dragon's…."**

" **Sky Dragon's…."**

" **ROOOOAAAAAARRRR!"**

Taking a brief second to inhale a deep breath of air both slayer then simultaneously released their roars combining them into a tornado of fire and wind dragonslayer magic that flew towards the statue with incredible force before connecting with its target resulting in a rather large explosion drawing the attention of citizen and guard alike which caused immediate panic as one of their King's monuments crumbled to the ground.

"You go now, take as many soldiers as you need that must be the Earthland Mages that escaped the king's plan!"

"Yes Sir!"

Meanwhile amongst the crowd Gajeel smirked as things seemed to be going a bit smoother than he anticipated but he wasn't about to let his guard down, but seeing as the majority of the guards were leaving the courtyard square he supposed it was his time to shine.

"Oi you get back we're in the middle of an emergency here…ugh" One of the remaining guards threated pointing his spear towards Gajeel when he saw the hooded figure approaching the Lacrima however he was silenced when an iron pole shot out from the Gajeel's cloaked sleeve which was followed by a Gihee.

"Yeah and I'm the emergency" Gajeel said with his usual wicked grin as he tossed of his cloak before transforming his right arm into an iron dragon's sword. "Sir he's one of the Earthland mages what do we do if he gets to the island lacrima…" one of the guards who happened to be scared shit of the fact that Gajeel just turned his arm into what looked like a saw blade but he covered his mouth when he saw the now even wider smirk on the dragonslayers face at having heard that little slip of information.

"Thanks for the info, I'd love to repay you but I'm busy right now" Gajeel said with a smirk plastered on his face before he swung his now extended iron sword in the direction of the Lacrima causing it to slice right through the crystal structure. Nothing happened for a moment, then a white light enveloped the crystal before it slowly started to clear revealing the outline of two shadows one male the other female. Both seemed disorientated as the stumbled a bit on their feet, however Gajeel was more surprised than anything that there were just two people in the crystal, he had hoped that if this was the case that he'd get Titania and the She-devil but that wasn't the case as Gray's form came in view along with Erza's. **"Oh well one's better than none"** Gajeel thought to himself before slamming an iron fist into the ground causing chunks of stone and clouds of dust to cover the courtyard, this allowed the iron Dragonslayer to grab both Erza and Gray and escape.

Needless to say Erza wasn't too happy about being grabbed in hear disorientated state which earned Gajeel a gauntleted fist to the jaw. "Oi Titania it's me so could you not try to knock my head off while we're trying to escape!" Gajeel shouted angrily before he rounded a corner into an alley way. "Gajeel what is the meaning of this what's going on?" Erza questioned furiously trying to summon forth a sword only to find she couldn't. "It'll be too long to give you the whole story, so I'll just give both of you the shortened version of what the hell is going on" Gajeel said earning a nod from the scarlet haired and ice make wizards.

It took a few minutes to explain what exactly was going on but Gajeel was eventually able to explain it in a way that Erza and Gray could understand although he left out any of the details that included Natsu thinking that would be a nice surprise for Erza especially concerning Violet, oh how he would regret that. "I see so we all have counterparts in this world?" Erza said with a thoughtful expression but before she could ask about her counterpart Gajeel answered her question for her.

"Yes, the contact I made in this world who also happens to be my counterpart is a reporter for the Kingdom so I got as much information on all the guilds counterparts that existed within the Kingdom. Your counterpart before you asked is Known as the Fairy Hunter simply because she's killed the most Fairy Tail members of this world than any other Royal Captain, her name is Erza Knightwalker" Gajeel revealed shocking both Erza and Gray that any Erza from any alternate dimension or world could be capable of something such as murdering a member of Fairy Tail.

"Before I forget her both of you need to take one of these" Gajeel said as he fiddled through his pocket before pulling out a flask of X-balls and taking out two of them. "What the hell are those?" Gray with a puzzled expression his face as he picked up the small orange ball. "The hell if I know, Mystogan gave them to me, said that I wanted to use magic here then I need to take one" the iron dragon said with a shrug before poking his head round the corner to see if the coast was clear.

"Hurry up and take it, we need to meet up with bunny girl and Wendy, they made a distraction that allowed me to free you but now we now that the rest of the guild is inside a much larger Lacrima and I have a fair idea where it is but we're gonna have to help those two cause I'm gonna need the blue cat to get me to the other lacrima" Gajeel explained before running off in the direction he saw the explosion occur, he was then quickly followed by Erza and Gray who still didn't know what to think about the situation.

 **Meanwhile with Natsu's group**

Natsu and the others were rapidly making their way through the city smashing through battalion after battalion of guards it seemed like nothing was going to get in their way, well that was until Hughes and Sugarboy along with their battalions came onto the scene but that wasn't what was standing in their way, no what was standing in their way had scarlet hair, a lustful look in her eyes directed towards Natsu and pissed off Violet to no ends, "Natsu you know you can't hide from me."

"Knightwalker!"

 **Chapter end**

 **Well guys there you happy belated chapter hope you like it, next on my update list is absolutely positively going to be Fallen angel I've left it for way too long so it needs to be updated to make sure it doesn't lose followers. Anyway until next time bye bye.**


	6. Chapter 6 Now or Never

**Yes, and we are back sorry for the wait on this story but I started a new project which I just posted as I'm sure you're aware and I really couldn't wait any longer to hold back the post but that is beside the point, the point is that I'm back with another chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Oh yes now in some of the reviews and pms people were saying that Natsu was already at or surpassed Gildarts, Laxus and Jellal's level but that isn't the truth aside from his own version of etherion Natsu doesn't have anything else that could take out opponents at that level and that spell takes time to charge and someone at their level would get to Natsu before he could use it. So in terms of strength Natsu won't be at their level but as opposed to the canon he won't be too far off it at any rate let the chapter commence.**

"Knightwalker!"

Instantly everyone could tell Violet was not happy to see the Edolas Erza much to said red head's amusement. "Natsu when are you gonna get rid of that child and let me show you what a real woman can do" Knightwalker said in a very suggestive tone as she started to strut towards the group.

The effect of which was instantaneous, Wendy and Lucy turned beat red at what the Edolas counter part of Erza was suggesting and even if it was known to a select few that Erza Scarlet was into books with very kinky themes they didn't think her counterpart would be this straight forward about it. Violet however was seething at Knightwalker's implication.

"I swear Bitch just try me!" Violet shouted in anger as she brought out her batons causing Knightwalker to smirk, "You really need to learn your place little girl" Knightwalker welcomed the challenge as she readied her ten commandments.

"V cool your jets, were outnumbered we need to think before doing anything" Natsu stopped Violet from doing anything rash which earned him an exhausted sigh from his partner. "I really wish you'd pay more attention to me instead of the blue haired tramp" Knightwalker pitched in and that was the last straw for Violet who instantly lost all form of self-restraint.

"Who the hell you calling a tramp you scarlet haired hussy!"

"What the hell you just say you fat bitch!"

"You did not just call me fat thunder thighs!"

"Listen Jugs I'm gonna give you to the count of three to apologize!"

"You can't be serious you're calling me jugs, yours are practically the same size!"

This throwing of insults back and forth at one another went on for quite some time and made for quite the spectacle for those watching who all seemed to be more interested in how it would turn out than fighting one another. It got so bad that Knightwalker and Violet were pushing one another's head against the other while both were surround in a malicious aura.

"If you come near Natsu ever again I'll skin you alive you skank!" Violet threatened while readying her batons, "I'd like to see you try and stop me you 5 jewel hooker!" Knightwalker retorted in a pissed off tone as she readied her spear. But before either could strike one another Natsu swiftly got over to Violet yanking her back before producing a wall of flames in the process which he knew wouldn't slow them down but it could at least give him enough time to sort Violet and his priorities out.

"V you need to calm the fuck down, I know you can handle yourself but in a fight against Knightwalker with her shapeshifting spear there's only going to be one winner and it isn't you" Natsu said in a serious tone to get his point across to the blue haired teen although it earned a growl in response before a very reluctant "Fine".

"You don't seriously plan on going easy on me do you Natsu or is it that you just can't bare the thought of hurting me?" Knightwalker's sultry voice sound from behind the wall of flames before it was quickly divided by a slash from her spear. However, before she could advance further **"Ice Make; Lance!"** an oh so familiar, irritating voice called out before several spear head like projectiles made from ice crashed into the ground in front of Knightwalker forcing her to jump back

"I never knew someone with my face could be so twisted!" a voice identical to Knightwalker's shouted out before the clang of metal was heard and Natsu knowing who it was decided to grab his group and book it before things became awkward. "So you're may Earthland counterpart; it would seem we do share similar qualities yet at the same time differ on so many levels" Knightwalker said in an even tone as she pushed back against her counterpart's broad sword.

"Erza what the hell is going on here?" Gray asked in confusion as he took out a guard followed by some more, "I'm just as clueless in this matter as you Gray, but it appears what Gajeel was saying was the truth" Erza shouted to the ice make wizard before jumping away from Knightwalker.

"So we'll just have to keep these guys busy until Wendy and Gajeel figure a way out to get everyone back home" Gray said as the cold started gathering around his hands, Erza only nodded as she re-equipped into her Heaven's Wheel armour. "Hmm so that's what they were up to, Hughes get Byro and take him along with your battalion and stop them; I'll take care of my counterpart, Sugarboy here can take the stripper" Knightwalker said in a confident voice although the stripper remark caused several tick marks to appear on Gray's head.

"You got it" the purple haired man known as Hughes said before running off to get Byro leaving Knightwalker and Sugar boy to deal with Gray and Erza. "You must be awfully confident to take us on by yourselves" Knightwalker said with a smirk plastered on her face before her spear began to glow and the head changed into a black a black orb surrounded by three spikes. "As much as I would like to enjoy killing you I have to make this quick as I have other 'prey' that I must attend to" Knightwalker added while licking her lips sending shivers up both Gray and Erza's spines.

 **With Natsu and the others**

"Man that could have gotten seriously awkward, I hate running like that but I'm sure they can handle it" Natsu admitted as he and the others were currently running towards the capital, "Natsu you're really an idiot you know Erza's gonna kill you" Happy chimed in, "Which one" Lucy added getting a dry laugh from the dragonslayer who could feel the malicious aura roll off violet.

"At any rate Happy I need you to go find Gajeel, we'll be fine on our own I just need you to help him in any way you can" Natsu said before starring his partner directly in the eyes to show how serious he was, it didn't take Happy long to relent. "Fine have it your way but I don't know how I'm gonna help that metal head" Happy said with a shrug before flying off over the city in search of the iron dragonslayer.

"You sure he'll be alright on his own Natsu?" Violet asked in a concerned tone, "Trust if Happy's gotten this far without me he'll be fine the guys a trooper" Natsu said in a dismissive tone before refocusing his attention on the castle not too far away from their position but before they could get any further Natsu bumped into a small brown haired girl carrying a very large key knocking her down to the ground.

"Owwie owe" the girl said as she rubbed her head with one hand while she continued to hold the large key in the other hand. As the group took in the girl's appearance they could see the bottom of her bare feet were scored and burnt. As the girl recomposed herself she then took in the appearance of the group in front of her it made her eyes widen, short spikey pink hair and a white scaly scarf, long silky dark blue hair and the figure of a super model and not to mention a white exceed it had to be them "Y-you're them Fairy tail!" she practically shouted but she didn't have long to settle herself when she heard a familiar voice shouting in anger towards her.

"Coco get back here with that key!" it was Byro shouting this as he chased down the brown haired teen but he stopped when Natsu and the others came into his field of vision. "Coco come over here like a good girl and hand over the key and I'll help convince King Faust to lessen your punishment" the old decrepit man said as he reached into his cloak causing Natsu's eyes to narrow in suspicion.

In order to save Lily Coco made a choice she knew would most likely have bad repercussions in the future but she would handle that then, so running behind Natsu and clinging to his vest which made one person very jealous Coco gave Byro her answer. "No, I'll never give this key; how can I trust anyone from the kingdom again after finding out what you planned to do to Lily!"

Then turning her attention to the dragonslayer she looked at him with pleading eyes, "Please I know I'm supposed to be your enemy but I can't let them sacrifice Lily, here take this it's the key to the dragon chain canon; we were going to use it to smash the island lacrima made from the Earthland wizards into the kingdom of Extalia but I can't let them do that when lily is up there" she said in a desperate voice.

"Lucy take care of her and make sure that you don't lose that key" Natsu said in a neutral tone causing Coco to smile and Lucy to nod in understanding, "Ho turning your back on Coco, for shame I thought you fell more indebted to the King after all he's done for you" Hughes said as he arrived on the scene with the battalions of guards.

"She's doing what she believes is right so that is reason enough to go against your king in my opinion, Wendy" "Yeah?" "Me and you will take care of these guys, V you make sure that Lucy and Coco get out of her a keep that key safe" Natsu ordered as he and Wendy got into their retrospective fighting stances. Albeit reluctantly Violet did as she was told and guided both Lucy and Coco away from the some to be battle.

" **Enchant; Vernier X Arms"**

As soon as Wendy said this both herself and Natsu started to glow a mixture of blue and green, they could feel their physical strength double and their bodies lighten. Seeing this Byro quickly took out a vial filled with a strange purple fluid before he down the entire content of the vial. Nothing seemed to happen well that was until his body started to convulse and expand thus growing in side until he was replaced by a very large brown skinned Octopus with a very Byro looking head.

"I'll handle this guy, just try and hold them off until I can help you" Natsu said in a serious tone earning a nod from Wendy before they each went to start their own fight. "You think you can beat me while I'm like this? In this form my physical strength surpasses that of any being in Edolas you don't stand a chance now die!" Byro shouted in confidence as he slammed a large tentacle down towards Natsu who now with his increased speed easily dodged the attack which was then followed by him lighting his right fist aflame in white fire.

" **Hell Blaze!"** when Natsu flaming fist made contact with Byro it didn't cause an explosion like it normally would have instead the flames jumped from his fist and clung to Byro's body continuously burning him in the process. "AAAAHHHHH!" Byro couldn't help but roar out in pain as the flames continued to burn him as much as he tried to swipe them away with his tentacles they wouldn't disperse but instead spread to the aforementioned limbs.

Deciding to avoid killing the old man and to put him out of his misery Natsu disappeared in an amazing feat of speed only to appear right behind Byro's head with both his hands covered in his dragon flames. Feeling the heat behind him Byro quickly turned only for him to react to slowly as Natsu had already gathered his flames into a massive ball of fire.

" **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"** after finishing gathering his magic Natsu threw both arms forward causing the fire ball to collide with Byro's face resulting in a large explosion the force of which sent the octopus man thing whatever he was into the ground knocking him out cold before Natsu snapped his fingers causing the white flames to fade out of existence.

Turning his attention back to Wendy Natsu smirked to see that she was indeed keeping the group of guards and Hughes busy, she only attacked the soldiers who attempted to run after Lucy and Coco and dodged the attacks they would send her way with her advanced speed and occasionally send a blast of wind magic to confuse them every time she did so which seemed to aggravate Hughes to no end while providing some form of amusement for Natsu who decided it was time for him to step in right about now.

" **Inferno Wall!"** just as Wendy dodged another magic bullet a wall of fire cut off Hughes and a large group of the guards from Wendy who was now left with a much more manageable number of opponents. "Thanks Natsu I should be able to handle this much myself!" Wendy shout over the towering wall of flames.

" **Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!"** again with her enchanted speed Wendy charged towards the Edolas soldiers before unleashing a battering torrent of winds amongst the group lifting and throwing some of the soldiers all over the place. Meanwhile with the group Natsu was facing off against it would seem as though the Edolas soldiers had the advantage with their numbers but they'd never faced someone like Natsu or any of the others before.

"I have to admit the magic is Earthland truly is incredible but all the more reason to take it for ourselves!" Hughes said in a crazed voice before pulling out a wand of sorts and then with a wave of it a group of robotic monsters lead by a tall green human like one came to his beckoned call. "However let's see if you can stand up to me, the Edolas royal Guard and my army of monsters!" Hughes challenged the pink haired slayer.

"Fine then bring it" lightning his fists aflame in his regular dragon fire Natsu accepted the challenge, as soon as he did so the guards and monster alike charged the pinkette in an effort to overwhelm him by sheer numbers but what they weren't counting on was **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** stopping the majority of them in their tracks Natsu let lose a torrent of flames from his mother which took out a considerable amount of them.

Some of the monsters that remained standing were taking steps back in fear which only angered Hughes who used his wand to command the monsters to keep fighting but they wouldn't budge. "Fine then, Frank destroy him" Hughes shouted towards the largest monster of the group as the remaining guards took cover behind it.

The monster now known as frank lifted up its massive foot as it prepared to squash Natsu like an insect but as his foot descended Natsu grabbed it and started pushing back against it although it was actually pretty tough considering how heavy and strong Frank was. Seeing as he was getting nowhere Natsu set his hands aflame once more setting fire to Frank foot before he gave one finally push setting the robotic monster on its ass. As the monster got back up it too started to back away in fear, "What no way Frank's scared; m-monster!" Hughes shouted in fear as he pointed to a now flame clad dragonslayer.

"Oh I'll show you a monster alright" Natsu said in angry tone before widening his stance and throwing one arm out in front of himself and the other behind him. **"Dragonslayer Secret Art; Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade!"** a storm of fire rushed towards Hughes the guards and the monster and Natsu twisted his arms in a circular fashion sending the fire towards them in a spiral like fashion the resulting explosion dispersed Natsu's previously created flame wall revealing a panting and tired Wendy who had just defeated her small group of soldiers.

"Good job Wendy" Natsu said after making his way over to the girl before ruffling her hair causing her to blush a little at the praise, "It was nothing you did most of the work really" Wendy said in a doubting tone which Natsu picked up on. "You know you're a lot better and stronger at fighting than I was when I was your age, if twelve-year-old me and you had a fight I'm almost certain that you would completely destroy me" Natsu revealed and although he may not have been as prideful as say Laxus it still hurt his pride to reveal something like that but he was just proud that another dragonslayer had come so far at such a young age.

"Really, are you sure because…" Wendy wasn't able to finish because once again Natsu ruffled her hair again causing her to blush. "You really need to stop doubting your abilities, I really mean what I said, you're already really strong Wendy and if you keep it up someday I'll bet you'll be one of the most powerful wizards in all of Fiore surpassing even Era and Mira" Natsu said with a goofy smile plastered on his face. Meanwhile Carla who had been watching from overhead the entire fight could only smile at her blue haired partner noticing the improvement in her confidence ever since they had joined Fairy tail.

 **With Violet Lucy and Coco**

Our trio of females hadn't stopped running since they left Natsu and Wendy to fight Hughes and his soldiers, it may have worried Violet but she knew Natsu was doing it in order to make sure his guild mates were safe. "Violet are you okay you've been really quite this last while?" Lucy asked as they continued to run through the city. "I'm just worried about Natsu, I should know better than anyone that he can handle himself but I just can't help but worry about him" Violet said in a worried tone without turning to face Lucy.

"Found you!" a familiar voice shouted in anger before Lucy could reply and the next thing Violet felt was something piercing her side causing to cry out in pain as she fell to the ground, the blood leaking out from the wound on her right side. "Violet!" Lucy and Coco shout in unison. "So you've decided to side with the enemy Coco I'm disappointed in you, you realise this means I'm going to have to kill you now?"

"I'm sorry captain Knightwalker I just can't sit by and watch as innocent lives are put at risk even if it is supposedly for the good of the people of Edolas!" Coco shouted at the Edolas captain who just smirked at the teens defiance. "Just out of good sportsmanship while I finish off 'here' I'll give you a head start, it makes things more interesting…for me that is" Knightwalker said sadistically as she motioned to the still bleeding Violet.

Said blue haired teen knew it was now or never, if she used 'that' it would save her life even if it meant she would get in trouble with Natsu while on the other hand if she didn't use it she would most likely either bleed out and die or Knightwalker would finish her off. "Now or never I suppose" Violet choked out spitting out a little blood as she took her blood stained hand and reached down into one of her pockets before taking out an orange ball causing Knightwalker's eyes to widen in remembrance of what it caused last time. But before she could stop her Violet had already swallowed it.

Nothing happened, everyone was frozen in their place with anticipation of what was supposed to happen and then suddenly a massive ball of wind swallowed Violet lifting her up into the air leaving only her silhouette visible. Knightwalker, Lucy and Coco didn't know what to think when they heard agonising screams of pain and nether did a certain fire dragonslayer once he heard the screams himself but when he did hear them he told Wendy to follow him.

The screaming only got worse as more time passed but they also got more inhuman, amongst the sounds of the screaming and the raging wind that surrounded Wendy Knightwalker swore she heard the sound of something ripping but it wasn't what you'd consider the sound of ripping fabric and that was only furthered along by the sight of dabs of swirling red liquid mixing with the ball of wind puzzling them all greatly was her body tearing itself apart.

It was now that Natsu had reached the scene although Wendy was still a bit away as he was in a major rush when heard the screams he was hoping she hadn't done what he thought she had but upon arriving his worst fears were confirmed.

"…Dammit…"

 **Chapter end**

 **Sorry to end on a cliff hanger like this yet again but you gotta do something to keep your readers reading and anticipating the next chapter. The first person who can guess what is happening to violet I'll take a request for one of the following, a one shot you want to see done, a twist for one of my stories as long as it doesn't affect any of the past information in them or a new small story of your choice providing I know the anime or whatever it is you want known. At any rate thanks for the support for this story as well as my other and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7 The Dragon Chain Canon

**Damn been too long since I updated this story but then again I guess I was focusing a lot on side stories and new stories so this one really was my bad. Okay as too last chapter someone did guess what was happening with Edolas Wendy correctly, actually I think two or three did but the first person to do so was 'thelaughingstalk' so if at some point they have a suggestion for me that is possible for me to do then I'll be doing that. Any way I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait.**

"Dammit"

Natsu could only grit his teeth at the swirling ball of wind and blood that surrounded Violet, the others present Knightwalker included could only gawk at the sight not knowing what was happening and truth be told Natsu didn't know what was happening either.

All Natsu knew was that he needed to help his mate, hearing her screams of pain was more than enough to send him into an overprotective frenzy. However, as soon as Natsu took a step forward the gales in the area picked up making causing the pinkette to struggle just to remain in the same spot.

"V, V! Can you hear me? V Answer me!" Natsu shouted against the raging winds but between the howling of said winds and the ever increasing volume of V's screams his shouts were drowned out. "I KNOW YOU CAN PULL THROUGH THIS V, YOU'RE THE STRONGEST PERSON I KNOW, YOU'VE NEVER BACKED DOWN FROM ANYTHING OR ANYONE AND THIS IS NO DIFFERENT!" this time Natsu shouted at the top of his lungs managing to pierce through the howling of the wind.

"I KNOW I SAID I WANTED TO GO HOME, BUT; BUT HERE I FOUND SOMETHING WORTH STAYING FOR, V AS LONG AS YOU'RE WITH ME I CAN CALL ANYWHERE HOME!" Although it may have sounded a bit cheesy Natsu meant every word of what he said. However, he didn't quite get the response he expected, "UUMMPPPHHH"

All of a sudden Natsu found himself forced to the ground, felt something or rather a pair of sharp claws holding him down and something straddling his waist. When he opened his eyes he was met with a pair of what he would say was brilliant bright blue, determined, predatory and piercing eyes that kept him frozen in place.

When he directed his attention to the rest of Violet he was to say the least surprised, Violet had what looked like light blue scales covering her forearms and stomach. Her incisors had now elongated, her hair was pink and her hails had sharpened into something akin to claws. But finally the last noticeable change was that she looked like she had wings made from solid air extending from her shoulder blades, this was much different from the last time, this time it appeared as though she was turning into a dragon.

"V?" was all Natsu could say in response before Violet took in a deep breath, **"Mine!"** her voice was deeper than usual as she said this and if Natsu was right about her turning into a dragon then from what Igneel had told him it would explain how she was acting now. According to the dragon king female dragons tended to want to be the more dominant one with their mate, it was to prove a point but the dragonslayer couldn't quite remember what that was but what he did remember was that female dragons were extremely obsessive about their mate.

Violet directed her attention towards Knightwalker and let out a very audible growl, said red haired captain changed her spear into Sylfereon in order to try and match Violet in terms of speed. However, strength was a different matter and Knightwalker knew if she wanted to escape let alone survive she was going to have to outwit Violet.

" **DIE!"** the now turned pinkette growled out before she disappeared in a blur causing Knightwalker to act solely on instinct dodging to an adjacent building. Just in time as well because just as she dodged Violet appeared behind her slamming her fist into the area she once stood at leaving quite a large crack in the ground. **"Stay Still!"** Violet growled out once more, she was no longer aware of her surroundings and was only focusing on Knightwalker; the one who attempted to take what was rightfully hers.

"Hmm I wonder how long you can keep up this tough act, you must be in a lot of pain now" Knightwalker smirked as she noticed small openings in Violet's skin leak a tiny amount of blood. **"This is nothing compared to the pain you're about to be in!"** Violet wasn't going to lie to herself, she was in a lot of pain it felt like her body was tearing itself from the inside out.

"Violet you have to stop this, you're going to kill yourself if you don't stop!" Natsu pleaded unaware that she couldn't hear him. "What's wrong with her it's like she can't hear you?" Wendy said in a worried tone but Natsu didn't have an answer, he didn't even know if there was a way to turn her back at this point. He could only watch as Violet chased the fleeing Knightwalker from building to building all the while new cuts and breaks in the skin were forming over Violet's body.

" **At this rate she'll bleed to death before she's able to catch Knightwalker, I have to do something"** Natsu thought to himself before he launched off after Violet. "Natsu hold on I'm coming too"Wendy called out after the dragonslayer leaving Lucy and Carla behind. "Why does everyone in your guild have to be such a bad influence on poor Wendy" Carla complained before taking off after he partner, "Hey don't leave me behind!" Lucy shouted after releasing she was the only one of the group left.

With Violet and Knightwalker the pinkette was getting frustrated with her scarlet haired opponents continuous dodging and running so she decided she fix that. Sticking her right arm out to the side she gathered air in her palm before condensing it into an almost solid like state in the shape of a small spear. In reality she had just compacted the air into a tight revolving space.

" **Sky Dragon's Piercing Halberd!"** Violet shouted as she threw her hand forward ordering he spear in the same direction before it made contact the tip of the projectile split into a three-pronged head before it pierced the back of Knightwalker's calf causing her to tumble to the ground and cry out from the immense pain. Knightwalker landed on the group with a loud thud bouncing along it like a stone being skipped along a pond before she came to a stop.

" **Say your prayers"** Violet threatened as she was immediately upon her target, Knightwalker just gritted her teeth in frustration as she watched Violet cloak her hand in swirling air before it took the shape of a dragon claw. However, before Violet could thrust her hand intendedly through Knightwalker's chest cavity she was tackled roughly to the ground.

"This isn't you V, you aren't the Violet I know so come back to me please!" Natsu shouted in a worried voice while he pinned down the temporarily turned dragonslayer. Meanwhile Knightwalker used this time to prop herself back up with her spear before taking off towards the castle much to Violet's displeasure.

" **Let me go, she has to die she has; she tried to take you away from me!"** Violet shouted in response struggling to force Natsu off her so she could give chase once more. The more she struggled the more cuts opened up on her skin. "Please stop this! I want the real Violet back; please come back to me V!" Natsu called out in desperation as he hugged Violet close causing her to suddenly cease all movement aside from breathing.

"The Violet I know treasures every life above all else and I treasure her, she isn't someone who lets something as petty as jealousy get the better of her; in fact, she's usually the one who makes others jealous" Natsu said in even tone which turned slightly amused towards the end. Slowly but surely Violet's eyes turned less and less reptilian.

"… **NA…"**

Tears began pooling in the corner of Violet's eyes as the whole realisation of everything came to her, she realised what she turned into because of jealously and it scared her what she was capable of. Bit by bit her blue scales dissolved from her skin and she started shaking as she clung to the pinkette in front of her.

"…TSU..."

Final her hair returned to its normal colour and the blades of air protruding from her shoulders, wrists and ankles shattered before dissipating along the breeze. "I…I…I" Violet didn't even have words to express how she felt but that didn't matter to Natsu what mattered is that she's back. "Just shut and come here" Natsu said in an amused voice before kissing the bluenette making Wendy cover her eyes.

"Oh jeez get a room you two" Lucy said as she Coco and Carla arrived shortly after the shy dragon, "Wendy can you heal her. Wendy just nodded much to Carla's protest before she began healing Violet, or at least as much as she could. "Thanks, I'm sorry for the inconvenience; it's my fault for being such a petty little girl" Violet apologised to her Earthland self when she noticed the strain on her face after a few minutes healing.

"No it's alright, it is not as much your fault as you think it is; it was a dragonslayer thing Grandeeney told me about so that's partially to blame for the way you acted" Wendy explained but it didn't exactly alleviate any guilt felt by Violet. However, everyone's attention was captured by a loud blaring siren echoing from the castle before a dome like structure opened up beside it and something began rising out of it; something oddly akin to a canon.

"What the hell is that?" Natsu asked with a dumbfounded expression on his face, "Impossible they can't have activated it, I have the key!" Coca said in a distressed voice not understanding how this could be happening.

 **Meanwhile with Byro and Faust**

"Fools directly draining you was only one method we had" Byro said with a chuckle as he stared at a glowing lacrima. "I must admit Byro it was rather ingenious of you to figure out the wavelength of the dragonslayers magic, they had no idea we were syphoning off the power as they fought; the pink haired one sped up the procedure with his reckless use of his power" Faust praised his engineer who was covered in bandages curtesy of Natsu.

"What of Coco my king she has betrayed our cause, even though we have a backup starting mechanism for the dragon chain canon I believe some punishment is in order" the crazed scientist said but Faust just shook his head. "No let her be, she's still only a child; I can't say I'm surprised considering how close to captain Pantherlily she is" Faust replied in a neutral tone before he silently began pondering something.

"Something on your mind sire?" Byro asked curiously but yet again Faust shook his head, "It matters not, start the dragon chain canon; it's time we rid Edolas of the exceed scourge!" Faust declared before receiving a bow from Byro, "As you wish Sire"

 **Meanwhile with Gajeel and Happy**

"Damn you're almost as heavy as Lucy!" Happy shouted out as he felt his back practically snap from having to prevent Gajeel from falling to his doom curtesy of one giant sword slash from a giant black cat. "Hey don't dare compare me to that cheerleader!" the iron dragonslayer roared out before Happy set him back down on the lacrima island.

"Surrender you don't stand a chance against me" Pantherlily said as he held his sword, which was roughly four times the size of him. "Gihi, sorry bub but I don't know the meaning of surrender; but what I do know is that when this is all finished I'm taking you back with me to the guild and making you my cat!" Gajeel declared with a stupid expression as he pointed towards Pantherlily causing the aforementioned exceed and Happy to now possess blank expression on their face.

" **Iron Dragon Club!"** Gajeel shouted out snapping Lily back to reality who just about used his sword to block the large iron club aimed at him. "You'll have to better than that, I thought you dragon slayers were supposed to be strong!" Lily shouted out in a smug tone before he had to dodge a spinning saw blade that arc right by his face, although it did nick his cheek spilling a little blood.

"Well why don't you come on down here and find out just how strong I am…or on seconds thoughts stay right there" Gajeel replied in an equally smug tone before he took in a deep breath

" **Iron Dragon Roar!"** Gajeel roared out as he let loose a torrent of swirling iron shrapnel causing Lily to widen his eyes before he took his sword and enlarged it further and then with a clean slash he slashed through the roar cutting off another segment of the island. But Gajeel wasn't shocked, surprised or angry, he was just excited.

"Take this!" the black cat shouted out before attempting to deliver another swipe and finish off Gajeel. However, Gajeel just activated his iron scales and crossed his arms in an X-shaped pattern catching the sword in-between between them catching Pantherlily off guard and causing himself to smirk. "Let's even the playing field shall we?" the dragonslayer said sarcastically before in a scissor like motion he uncrossed his arms snapping the large blade into pieces.

"Hah let's see you try and beat me ugh!" Gajeel started but was interrupted by a powerful punch to the side of his face, "I can defeat with or without my ugh" before lily could finish Gajeel snapped his head back before planting a well-aimed head-butt on the large feline warrior's head causing him to stumble back. Both glared at each other before shit eating grins broke out on the others face. Without exchanging any more words the two fighters began having an all-out brawl match.

They went blow to blow with one another, exchanging one hit after the other but neither would back down and deep down inside they respected one another for that. "Perhaps in a different life you and I could have been friends" Pantherlily said the grin still on his face, "Funny I was thinking along the same lines" Gajeel replied before the both fighter's adrenaline started to surge up once more. However, before they could re-engage in combat there were halted by a loud blaring siren causing Lily's eyes to widen.

"Impossible it couldn't be ready, does his majesty really plan on using the Dragon Chain Canon right now?!" the black exceed shouted in shock causing Gajeel's eyes to widen, **"That's the thing we were supposed to stop, it's frickin' huge!"** the dragonslayer thought to himself. "Dammit Salamander hurry up; I can't do everything!"

 **Back with Natsu and the others.**

"We have to hurry quickly follow m, there isn't much time left!" Coco shouted but before they could start running a familiar red head along with a certain Ice mage made herself known to the group freezing them in their tracks.

"Natsu?"

"Well, shit just got awkward"

 **Chapter end**

 **Sorry about this shitty chapter being so late as well as being a good bit shorter than usual, I just wasn't feeling this story today. I feel like it gonna become a time skip thing with me only focusing on major arcs i.e. Tenrou, GMG and eclipse etc. Anyway I still hope you enjoyed this chapter all the same so until next time whenever that is.**


End file.
